Carlisle Finds his Mate
by bnutter
Summary: After hundreds of years of waiting, Carlisle moves to Forks with his family. While he works, a new employee comes to work. She is new to Forks as well. When she finds out the gentleman of a doctor loves her, she finds herself falling for him too.
1. Chapter 1

New Sights: Calling Carlisle

By Brittlyn Nutter

I was 19 and had just gotten my two year nursing degree. I was starting a new job in Forks Washington alone. I had no family to support me and no one to move in with. My grandpa that supported me and took care of me since I was 5 died a week before I was supposed to move here. My birthday is today and I'm driving to the hospital to start helping people that need it.

I loved my job already and I haven't even started. I walked into the hospital and went to the front desk. I made sure I had all my papers in order to show them if I needed to. Everyone was so friendly as I walked in. I received smiles from everyone. As I walked in and stopped at the front desk, I heard the receptionist and a couple of nurses talking about a Dr. Cullen. I stood there for a minute waiting for them to stop talking and notice me.

"Hello?" I said fairly quiet. They still didn't notice me. I needed to get started on the job so I could get my mind off the last week I had.

"Hello?" I said a little louder this time. I still wasn't heard. I was starting to feel a little mad.

"Excuse me? I don't mean to interrupt, but I need a little help." I said as pleasantly as possible.

The nurse and receptionist turned to look at me. They gave me a look that I could only explain as 'What do you want? We are better than you and can't waste our time on you.' I felt a little shocked that they gave me such a look. That's when a man in a white doctors coat came to the desk.

"Good morning ladies! I'm here for my messages." The man said with a big smile on his face.

"Right here they are Dr. Cullen. Is there anything else you need?" the receptionist asked.

"I would like to learn this young ladies name. Hi, my name is Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle introduced himself.

I looked him in the face and was mesmerized by his features. I noticed he didn't look any older than 25 at the most. I felt stunned and noticed him looking at me with his smile. I finally pulled myself together to say something back.

"Hi. My names Brittlyn Nutter. I'm just starting today. I'm trying to figure everything out around here. I've only just been here a week." I told him, holding out my hand to shake his.

"It's very nice to meet you Nurse Brittlyn. If you want I can show you around a little bit. I'm sure these ladies wouldn't mind if I stole you away." Carlisle said taking my hand.

The nurse and receptionist smiled and agreed with Carlisle. He held out his arm showing me where we were going to start. That first day, I was nervous about starting the job, but something about Carlisle made me feel calm and ok. Over the next couple of weeks, I quickly learned my rounds and had a schedule made up. I was working the same times as Dr. Cullen. We also shared a few patients. I was happy about this, and felt myself falling for him every time I saw him smile a gorgeous smile.

Three weeks after I started, I was checking on a patient with Carlisle. It was a little girl who was in the hospital more often than she should've been. The girl was always with her father when she was in, and I somehow always became her nurse. She was always bruised and had a broken bone that required her to be in the hospital. I always felt uncomfortable when I was around her father.

His name Lucas Fritz and he always flirted with the pretty nurses. I always felt him staring at me when I came in. Thankfully Carlisle was with me for a few minutes while we looked at Susie's, his daughter, clip board. Carlisle looked at the clip board with an unhappy face. I noticed his look and nudged him into the hallway.

"Dr. Cullen? I don't think this man is fit to take care of this child. She's in here more than I'm comfortable with. I get a bad feeling that she's not telling us everything anyway. I think her dad is physically abusing her and possibly worse. Plus when he's in here, he always flirting with nurses. When he touches the nurses, Susie flinches a little bit. But it's your call on what to do." I explained to him.

"I think you're right Nurse Brittlyn. I'm going to go and make a couple of calls. Why don't you stay with her until I come back? She should be asleep for a while." Carlisle smiled at me.

I nodded in agreement, taking the clipboard and going went back into the room. I put the clipboard on the edge of the bed where it belonged. I watched over the little girl as she slept. I noticed that Lucas was staring at me. He got up and went to close the door. He came back over to me and stood in front of me. I backed up as he continued stepping towards me. I noticed I was back against the wall now.

"Finally! I never thought that man would leave. I am so happy to be with you now nurse. I can't wait to feel how tight you really are." Lucas said into me ear.

"Mr. Fritz, please. I don't want you to touch me. I'm not interested in you like that. I need you to back away please." I said frightened.

He only laughed as he began slipping one hand up my shirt and one down my pants. He started groping me. He put his fingers inside me and squeezed on my breast and kissed my neck. I started crying as I was being assaulted. Suddenly the door swung open, showing Carlisle the position I was in. I mouthed help to him, hoping he would help get this man off me. He called for security and pulled the man off me.

I fell to the floor in shock over what just happened. I watched Carlisle throw in a punch just before security arrived. When they came in, Carlisle explained what he saw and Mr. Fritz was taken off to Jail. Carlisle came over to me, wanting to help but was afraid of touching me. Something came over me and I couldn't help but hug Carlisle. He took me to his office at the hospital after he picked me up. He opened the door and closed it after we walked in. I was placed on his desk and was still crying.

"It's ok now Brittlyn. I'm here for you. I won't hurt you and that's a promise." Carlisle said in a comforting voice. He was a compassionate man. I only wish I could call him mine.

"Thank you Carlisle! I only hope that I can repay you for this one day." I said happily hugging him. I felt him hug me back.

Carlisle pulled back and looked at me. I felt all his warmth and happiness in my soul. I looked into his eyes and felt something spark. We leaned into each other and shared a first kiss. It felt right in every way. I felt his arms come around me for a second. He let go to lock his office door and close the blinds.

"Hey. Listen, I'm going to be busy for a little bit. I'm looking at a patient that really needs my attention right now. So please take messages for me if anyone calls. Thank you!" Carlisle said. "Now Brittlyn. Where were we?"

Carlisle placed his hands on my waist, then his lips to mine. I loved how his lips felt on mine. I put my hands on either side of his neck. I loved that this older man was kissing me in his office. I felt so naughty doing this, but Carlisle being here felt right. I was clearly out of my league being with this man. I stopped kissing him and started frowning. It wasn't Carlisle, but it was the fact that something was off here. I felt like there was just something off about everything. Carlisle stopped and pulled back. He looked at me with a concerned look.

"Carlisle? Can we talk about this? I love that you've found an interest in me, but… why? I'm not beautiful, especially compared to some of the other women that work here. I mean, I'm flattered by your interest." I said looking down, still not able to smile or even look at Carlisle.

"I have my reasons for liking you Brittlyn. I promise I have as much interest in you as you do me. If you will listen to what I have to say, you may understand why I have chosen you over everyone else. I really think you are beautiful and I really want things to work between us." Carlisle said. I nodded to Carlisle, ready for him to explain anything to me. I felt like I was in for a wild ride.

"I'm a vampire…" Carlisle started. He went on explaining about his five adopted vampire children who were all turned as teenagers. Then he told me about the Volturi, who are the leaders of the vampires. He told me that every vampire has a mate. I was his mate, which is why he brought me here. I listened and hung on to his every word.

After he was finished speaking, I let everything he told me process through my mind. I stared off into space for a minute before I smiled. I looked at Carlisle, smiling a wide smile. I looked down for a minute. Carlisle stood there, not knowing what to do. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him gently on the nose allowing him to smile back finally.

"Thank you for telling me all of this Dr. Cullen. I understand everything much better now. When will I get to meet these five wonderful children of yours?" I asked playfully toying with Carlisle's doctor outfit.

"How about tonight, my love?" Carlisle asked me. My heart fastened as he used his term of endearment.

"That will be fine. I just need to go home and change first." I said.

"Ok, I will pick you up around 6 then. That should give you an hour or so to get ready." Carlisle said.

"Sounds fair to me Carlisle. I better get back to work though and so shouldn't you. I don't want to get in trouble. Heaven only knows you wouldn't. Bye Dr. Cullen." I said kissing him before hopping down off his desk.

I unlocked the door and waved to Carlisle as I left. Seeing his soft smile be returned to me was amazing. I walked out of his office, wearing the smile I had given him. After our shifts ended, Carlisle walked me out to my car which was way out of the way for him. He kept his hands to himself until we got to the car. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me in for a gentle kiss.

"Dr. Cullen, I will see you at 6. I'm very excited to meet your family." I told him while my hands played with a button on his nice dress shirt. My eyes stayed where my hands were.

"I know they are excited to meet you. Alice sees you as her best friend already. Which reminds me, later when I come to pick you up I have something else I need to tell you. But be careful and I will see you then." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before walking off to his own vehicle.

I stood there watching him as he walked away. I noticed the nurse and receptionist looking at me. They looked upset, jealous and angry really, that I had Carlisle and they didn't. They glared at me before walking over. I was in no mood to get yelled at today. I was already assaulted once. I waited for them to come make the first move.

"So how did you get your hooks into Carlisle?" the nurse asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business. Plus, Dr. Cullen is a grown man. He's allowed to choose whomever he wants to date." I shot back.

"Listen you little whore! You will break things off with him right now or else!" The receptionist almost yelled.

"No." I said calmly.

"What did you say you little slut?!" They both said to me.

"I said no. I'm tired of feeling harassed by the two of you. And it's only been two weeks! I'm not breaking his heart because you two are jealous! He IS the best thing that's happened to me in the last month, if not longer, of my life. So if you don't like then grow a pair and hit me!" I said getting angry with them.

The receptionist took a swing at me. I dodged her fist only to be hit in the nose by the nurse. I was about to swing back when I felt a cold hand on my arm. I turned to see Carlisle holding onto my arm. I immediately calmed down upon seeing him. He told the women to leave, not looking too pleased with them. He looked back to me with a concerned look. He took a tissue from my car and wiped away the blood.

"I'm sorry about that. I really had no idea that they felt this strongly about me." Carlisle apologized.

"It's ok Carlisle. I can handle it. I just don't want people bad mouthing you. You are amazing and deserve some sort of happiness." I said to him. I hugged him and kissed him before getting into my car. I offered to drive him to his and he said he could walk.

I couldn't believe I was dating a man who not only forever would look 25, but was actually over 300 years old. I felt very pleased with how things were beginning. I went home and changed into a nice blue dress and let my long brown hair down out of its bun. My hair had a curliness to it after being up all day. I just touched up my makeup and was ready to go.

That's when there was a knock at the door. I put my heels on as I answered it. Carlisle was standing there holding flowers for me. He saw me struggling with my heels and helped me with them. I smiled as he slowly came up and stared at me with his beautiful golden eyes. I kissed him by surprise and took the flowers. I slowly walked into the kitchen to get them into a vase with water. I felt his eyes glued to me. I couldn't help but smile and giggle at his stare.

"These flowers are beautiful Carlisle." I said to him. I walked them into my creative room. It held pictures, drawings and paintings I have done myself. It was cleaner than usual and Carlisle walked in to see everything that I'd done.

"Did you do all of this yourself?" He asked looking over everything.

"I did. This is my creative space. I come in here to clear my head and let my creative side take over. Especially when I'm stressed out about something. I get relaxed as I draw and paint or even as I sing and dance. It's the only place that really reminds me of… of my grandfather." I started crying a little bit. It wasn't intentional but my grandfather was one of the few people that I was really close to. Carlisle came over and hugged me. He wiped away the tears and smiled. I smiled back.

"Well I'd love to watch you sing and dance sometime. I'd also love to see you draw sometime." Carlisle said as we walked out the door.

He opened the door for me and shut it as I got in. Carlisle explained to me the abilities that a few of his adoptive kids have. I smiled knowing that Alice could see the future and we were already going to be friends. We were at his home in a few short minutes. We pulled up to his house and I was amazed at how big it seemed to look.

"Wow! Your house is beautiful Carlisle!" I said as we got out of the car.

"Thank you! We like to have our privacy, considering what we really are. My family is waiting inside for you. They are very excited to meet you." Carlisle said, intertwining our arms and leading me inside.

We walked in and I looked around. The house was very well put together. It was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. I looked at everything, admiring how well kept everything was. I looked to Carlisle and smiled shyly at him. I felt a little nervous about meeting his "kids" for the first time. I grabbed his hand as we walked into the living room where they were waiting at.

Carlisle went around introducing them to me. Then he introduced me to them. I smiled at all of them. Alice was the only one to give me a hug, other than Carlisle. She was so sweet and I loved how it seemed like she danced around as she moved.

"I'm going to be talking with Brittlyn alone for a while. We are going to go to have our little dinner so if you guys want to go and feed, that'd be great." Carlisle said lightly.

They all smiled and went out, leaving the two of us alone. I was kind of happy that we were being left alone for a few minutes. I wanted to get to know Carlisle a little better. I wanted to tell him things about me without others listening in. Carlisle showed me to the kitchen, where there was a beautiful dinner waiting there for me. Carlisle was being a gentleman and shoving my seat in as I sat down and getting me a drink. He didn't give me wine because I was underage, but he gave me water instead.

"Carlisle… This is all so wonderful! I love it so much. I feel kind of bad being the only eating though." I said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. I want you to eat, mostly because I can't stand to think that I've let someone so beautiful go hungry." Carlisle said in his sweet tone.

I smiled at his comment and started eating. I was a little hungrier than I thought. I tried to eat at a slow manner because I really felt like shoveling it in. Once I finished, I took my dishes to the sink and washed them. Carlisle tried to do it, but I told him it was only fair for me to help. Once I helped to clean things up, Carlisle spun me around and sat me on the counter. I smiled and blushed as I looked down.

Carlisle placed his hands on the counter beside my legs. He looked down too, like he was wanting to kiss me but couldn't do it. So I brought Carlisle's face up to mine and kissed him sweetly. That was our second kiss, but it felt so right. Carlisle put his hands on my waist and kissed me back. I wrapped my legs around the doctor and brought his body closer to mine. I put my hands on the nape of his neck and let myself to kiss him like this.

Carlisle looked down a little displeased. "I'm sorry but I can't do IT like this. I don't want to take your virginity like this my love."

"It's ok Carlisle. I wasn't expecting you to. I want you to be happy as much as I do, and I'm willing to wait for as long as possible to do it. There's no rush for that." I told him sweetly.

Carlisle looked at me again. He looked very pleased that I said this. I meant every word of it too. Carlisle smiled one of his warming smiles at me again. It always caused my heart to beat a little faster because it made me feel so happy.

Carlisle took notice of this, only to let out a little chuckle. I smiled before laughing a little myself. I leaned my forehead to his as I did. Carlisle pulled me to him with his smile and kissed me again. I kissed him back sweetly, only thinking how much I really loved this man.

"Thank you my love. I'm happy to know you aren't going to push me. I promise when the time comes, I will make it worth the wait." Carlisle said before pulling me off the counter.

"I know it's already going to be worth the wait. As long as I have permission to call you daddy whenever I can, I will be fine." I said, my eyes looking at his chest and my fingers running down his shirt.

"Of course my love. Whatever seems to make you happy." Carlisle said to me.

We hugged for a minute before everyone walked in on us. I looked over to them and smiled. I'd only just met them, but I could see myself becoming a motherly figure to these guys. I know I shouldn't mother them because all of them have been around just as long as I have, but I wanted to protect them.

"I suspect you two had a good time?" Emmett teased.

"Oh we did. Too bad you weren't here ten minutes ago, Emmett. You'd have seen the best make out session ever." I teased Emmett a little. He, along with everyone else, laughed at my attempt to tease him a little bit.

Carlisle and I spent time with all his wonderful adopted kids. He was such a great man. Alice came over to whisper something in his ear. I wondered what she was telling him. I didn't ask because it wasn't any of my business. I held his hand and laid my head on his shoulder. It was one of the most comforting things to ever feel.

I didn't realize how late it had gotten. When I looked at the clock, it read 1 a.m. I stood up quickly. I told Carlisle that I needed to go home because I had to get ready for work in the morning. Carlisle smiled at me and nodded. I told everyone goodbye and hugged them too.

Carlisle drove me home and even walked me inside. I told him he should stay tonight. I knew for a fact he always kept an extra pair of clothes for work in his car along with a couple things for work. He reluctantly came in. I pulled him into my, what seemed like small now, house. He smiled at how I had kept it. He looked at a picture of me and my grandfather the week before he passed away. I walked over to look at it with him.

Tears were falling from my eyes now. Looking at pictures of my grandfather still made me feel upset. He was probably one of my most favorite people on this whole planet. He helped me through so much. I felt Carlisle hug me just then, breaking me from my sad thoughts. Suddenly I was happy that I wore my crotchless panties. I kissed Carlisle passionately. I suddenly realized how much I needed to feel the friction between us. Carlisle resisted this for whatever reason.

"Please Carlisle… I need this now more than ever." I practically begged him. I felt how much more tense I was. I had been stressed out and not even realized it. Carlisle felt how tense I was and he must've known how stressed I've felt.

"I will do it, but you have to promise me that you say something if I start to hurt you." Carlisle explained to me.

I quickly nodded my head. I pulled him over to the couch. I didn't feel like going all the way upstairs. It made me feel bad to do this to Carlisle, but I needed to find a way to relax. Carlisle took his time getting the both of us undressed. He took it slow to make sure I really wanted this. I did now more than ever. He could feel the heat radiating off of my womanhood.

Carlisle was slow as he entered himself into me. He kissed my neck and watched my expression as he entered. I kissed him back and wrapped my legs around his waist. I lightly bucked my hips towards his, needing him to finally go a little faster. He did as my hips said. He thrusted deep within me gently and slowly at first, allowing me to get used to how big he actually was. I gasped as he did, my heart starting to beat faster. Carlisle could tell he was doing well, so he went just a tad faster.

I let out his name on some of the low moans that came out of me. He may have been gentle at first, but he was becoming a little more rough and kinky. He at some point slipped his hand down to my clit. I was at his command now. I was no longer in control of any part of myself. With Carlisle's movements and knowing the human body so well, he made every part of me tingle with pleasure. He kept me going for an hour before we both finally reached our climaxes. When I had gotten to mine, my body was practically limp. Carlisle had laid me down after words. I didn't feel him or notice him reach his climax. I wanted to make him feel as good as I did. I got up and was willingly ready to make him get to where I was. Carlisle stopped me before I even tried getting up though.

"Rest my love. I know what you must be thinking. I will be fine. I will watch over you tonight." Carlisle said.

I snuggled my way into his chest. I felt him wrap his arms around me and somehow pull me even closer. I took in his scent before drifting my way into sleep. I laid there having the sweetest dreams of Carlisle. I loved seeing him even in my dreams.

In the morning I was awoke by the alarm. That put me in a bad mood immediately. Then two cool arms wrapped around me. I turned to push Carlisle on his back. I straddled him and kissed him good morning. He sat up and hugged me, giving me one of his affectionate kisses. I pulled away with a smile. It made me happy to be with this man.

I got off him and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and ready for work. Carlisle was dressed and ready to go before I was even out of the bathroom. I walked down to his car and got in with him. We drove to work together and made the best of things. When I walked in with Carlisle, I noticed a few not very pleased looks coming in my direction. I didn't care after the night we just had.

"Are you sore at all my love?" Carlisle asked into my ear softly.

"I am a little sore, but I'm kind of enjoying it though. I love being reminded of what we did last night." I almost whispered back to him.

"I know. It's a night the neither of us will soon forget." Carlisle said sweetly.

"By the way, I have my own nickname for you now. I will use it very often too. Let me put it like this. I love how you took control and played my body like a piano last night… daddy." I whispered the last word seductively into his ear.

He stopped to look down at me. I smiled before walking off to do my rounds. I could tell he was going to enjoy this. I was to because I now had a way of teasing Carlisle. I was going to be happy to use it on him whenever I could. From time to time, Carlisle and I would have a patient we both looked after.

When we did share patients or saw each other in the hospital, we would smile to each other. When Carlisle would smile at me I always blushed. It wasn't far that he could do this to me. I would sometimes ride to and from work with him. A lot of the women at work would glare at me. They'd all be nice to me when Carlisle was around, but once he left they weren't so nice. Most of them would barely speak to me. When they did, they basically gave me the cold shoulder. I tried not to let it bother me to much though.

After dating for six months, Carlisle and I were getting very close. We had been on several dates since the first time. We haven't slept together since that first night we had together. I was kind of happy that we hadn't slept together since then. We weren't about to push each other to do it. I knew Carlisle was a very compassionate man and would do anything I asked. I was getting to the point now where I think we should probably sleep together again. It was worrying me that he was losing interest.

Luckily, Carlisle and I both had a few days off for the holidays that were coming. He had invited me to come stay with him and his family. I happily agreed to come stay with them. I tried buying them all gifts that I thought would be appropriate. I had them all wrapped and sent them to the Cullen's home. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, so Carlisle had the rest of his family clear out.

He told me to just come home with him tonight. Alice already had some clothes of mine at their home. I usually shared a room with Carlisle. Which meant that he'd just watch over me as I slept. He somehow managed to do his work while watching me sleep. I was happy that Carlisle was so loving and understanding of what I needed. We had gotten into a few minor arguments, but they were easily worked out though.

After work, I drove my car home with Carlisle following behind me. I walked in to make sure things were turned off. I grabbed a couple of chargers and came out with the last of my stuff in a small bag. I practically ran out to Carlisle's vehicle because I was so excited. I loved being anywhere near this man at any time. He had such a sweet scent and was so considerate of everyone. He would choose his words carefully before speaking, making sure he'd be as clear as possible when he spoke.

On the car ride to his house, we held hands and I got the chance to just stare at him. I was committing every single detail of him to memory. I knew this would be even better when I am turned. But I wasn't ready to be turned just yet. I was going to turn when I was at least 25. I still had a few years until that would happen though. I was still determined to enjoy this for as long as I could though.

Soon enough, we made it to Carlisle's place. He came over and opened the door for me. He let me link my arm around his and walk close to his side. I felt very special when I was with Carlisle. He made every day as special as the last. When we walked in, his family came to in.

"Hi Brittlyn! I'm so happy to see you again. I can't believe that Christmas is almost here! I can't wait to see what you got me!" Alice said excitedly.

"Hi Alice! I know what I picked out for you is perfect for you! You will love it. I actually want you and Rose to come upstairs with me for a minute. I actually need your guys help with something." I said as I smiled to the pixie like girl.

"Is everything alright dear? I could come up and help you." Carlisle said as he was still at my side.

"Carlisle, baby, this is woman stuff. I promise I will be back with you in a few minutes ok?" I said placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

I turned to see Alice and Rose waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I pulled them along to my room. I was really hoping the boys would take Carlisle out of the house while I talked to Alice and Rose for a minute. I looked through the drawers and the walk in closet that Carlisle had in our room. I checked to see what all Alice had put in these places for me.

"Ok. I know Carlisle is planning a romantic date for us for tomorrow night. I was really hoping you guys could help with two things. One is help me to pick out the sexiest stuff I had to wear. The other… well if you guys could maybe… clear out for the night? I don't mean it to sound mean. I just really want tomorrow night to be very special for Carlisle and me." I said.

"Of course Brittlyn. Jasper, Edward and Alice have been keeping tabs on how you two have been feeling lately. We were planning on going out anyway. I hope Alice seen you guys having plenty of fun tomorrow night." Rosalie said chuckling a little bit.

I blushed even more before I looked over at Alice who was laying out my outfit for tomorrow. It was a deep blue dress that would only come down to mid-thigh. It had a small slight on both sides that ran up to wear my underwear would be. The dress was also strapless. Then Alice told me I would need a bra because I was perky enough without one and that I'd be wearing crotchless panties. This made my blushing even worse. It did make Alice and Rose giggle though. They walked back downstairs as I found a special place to put outfit for tomorrow evening.

Soon enough there was a light knock at the door. I went over to open it. I saw Carlisle standing there, waiting for me to invite him in. I smiled at how much of a gentleman he was being. I took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. I sat down on the bed with him, just rubbing circles on his hands with my thumbs. Carlisle took one of my hands and kissed the back of it gently. I felt like it made my heart skip a beat.

Carlisle heard it and let out a small chuckle. I practically jumped into his lap smiling at him. I sat on his lap and hugged him as tightly as I could. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, but all my words seemed to be missing in this moment. Carlisle pulled me back, only to look at me with a frown and worried expression. I realized I was crying, tears gently rolling down my face.

"What's wrong my love? I can fix almost anything." Carlisle asked me.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I guess I was thinking about everything that's happened since I came here. I never thought in my life that I'd be so lucky to have someone so caring in my life. Let alone a whole family to accompany him. I just feel so lucky to have you guys in my life." I explained, tears still going down my face.

Carlisle turned me around so I could be laying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his head next to mine. He gave me a few gentle kisses as he held me here. I knew Carlisle loved holding me like this. He'd hold me like this when he knew that I was very stressed out about something. He'd always find the words to make me feel so much better about everything.

"I know you aren't doing this on purpose. I just don't like seeing you be so sad. I love you so much. I know my children love you too. We are lucky that you came into our lives. Especially me. We all love you so much." Carlisle almost whispered into my ear.

I turned just enough to get an arm wrapped around Carlisle. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be comforted by the man who I loved so dearly. Carlisle rubbed circles on my back as I lay there in his arms. I somehow moved closer to his body, feeling the tiredness from the last couple of days finally hit me. I couldn't have opened my eyes even if someone paid me to.

Carlisle held me tightly to him as I fell asleep in his hold. Although he was hard as stone, he still had a touch that was as light as a feather. It was amazing the kind of magic this man could work with his fingers. At some point in the night Carlisle had laid me down to sleep in the bed. I lay there all night, not having a single dream and getting some rest that I needed.

I woke up the next morning to Carlisle bringing me breakfast in bed. I sat up wiping the goo out of my eyes. Carlisle sat the tray of food down over my lap in the bed. I smiled at him before looking down at the food he had brought me.

"Carlisle, you spoil me. You really didn't have to do this. I'm capable of coming to make my own breakfast you know." I told him playfully.

"I know, but today starts our little vacation. Which means that I get to spoil you as much as I want dear. I want and like to spoil you. I can tell you have been enjoying it a little bit yourself." Carlisle said smiling a little bit.

"As true as that may be, if this keeps happening I won't let you do anything but spoil me. I guess I'll have to find my own way to spoil you back. Speaking of which, what time do I need to be ready for our date tonight?" I asked as I begin to eat the food in front of me.

"Be ready by six tonight my dear. I will leave you to eat now. I need to go and talk to the kids about some stuff." Carlisle said before leaving me to eat.

I sat in bed eating my breakfast. As soon as I was finished, I went to shower and get myself dressed. I was able to just throw some sweats and a t-shirt on for now. I still had a few hours before I need to start getting ready for our date. I was going to take the dirty dishes I had downstairs to wash, but I was stopped by Emmett, Alice and Rosalie.

"You aren't allowed downstairs yet. I will take that for you." Emmett said before taking the tray from my hands.

"Rosalie will be helping you to get ready soon for your date. You go and take a bath to relax for a little bit." Alice said.

I nodded in agreement to do as they said. I went back into the bedroom only to feel myself starting to get nervous. I took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. Once I finally did calm down, I grabbed a book and went to get in the bath for a little bit. I read and relaxed in a bubble bath and bath salts. I turned some music on to listen to while I was relaxing.

After staying in the bath for roughly an hour, I got up to start shaving. I hadn't realized how bad it had actually gotten. I grabbed a razor from my side of the sink. I went back to the tub and shaved my legs and everything. I wanted everything to be perfect for this evening, just in case Carlisle and I got intimate.

When I was finished, I rinsed and dried myself. I put my clothes back on and went to the bedroom with the music still playing. I had zoned out and not been paying attention to anything. I let my mind wander to the far corners of my brain. I thought of almost everything under the sun while I was zoned out. It was interrupted tough when I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it and saw Edward standing there.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine Edward. Why do you ask?" I asked him, a little confused as to why I wouldn't be.

"I heard some of the things that you were thinking about. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok." Edward said before turning to walk back downstairs.

I was baffled that he was so intently listening to my thoughts. I don't remember what I was even thinking about. I shrugged it off before closing the bedroom door. I looked at the time, only to see that it was nearly 4 o'clock. I started going and getting my clothes from their hiding place.

I went to the bathroom so I could change and start to get my hair and makeup ready. At about that time, Rosalie had walked in. She smiled at how I looked in what I was wearing. She helped me to put on a silver necklace and bracelet to compliment the dress. Then she handed me a pair of six inch heels to wear with the dress. The shoes were a silver color too. After that, Rosalie helped to get my hair and makeup done perfectly.

By the time everything was finished in the bathroom, Rosalie took a few pictures of me. I smiled and did a few poses jokingly for her. She smiled and laughed at me as I did it. She went downstairs to leave with her siblings and mate. I noticed the time on the clock. It was six exactly. I walked downstairs to find Carlisle. He was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look gorgeous my dear!" Carlisle told me lovingly.

"You look so handsome tonight too Carlisle." I said back to him.

He grabbed my hand as I got closer to him. He kissed it gently before walking me to the kitchen. When we walked in, I saw why I had to stay in the bedroom. The kitchen was wonderfully decorated in blues and whites. The only thing to light the entire room were candles. I looked around in awe. Carlisle was smiling at me as I walked a couple steps in and looked around. Everything was absolutely beautiful and the food smelled delicious. I turned back to look at Carlisle with the biggest smile ever on my face.

"It's perfect! Thank you Carlisle!" I said as I walked back over to give him a hug.

"Not nearly as perfect as you are…" He said before kissing me.

In that moment, I couldn't bring myself to pull away from Carlisle. I held onto his gaze, looking for something that would tell me he wanted to kiss again. Them Carlisle wrapped his arms around me before smiling. He moved me over to the table so I'd eat before we went on to the rest of the evenings activities.

I ate my food as we sat there talking about anything that came to mind. When I finished my food, Carlisle helped me up and moved us into the living room. It was decorated just like the kitchen was. Carlisle turned on some music for us to dance to. I walked over to him and grabbed his hands. I pulled him close to me before I wrapped my arms around the nape of his neck. He put his hands on my waist and helped me to dance in these tall shoes.

I didn't want to speak in this moment. I just wanted to stare at Carlisle. There was nothing I couldn't do with him in this moment. I brought his face closer to mine only to kiss him. When I slowly pulled away, Carlisle moved a hand to the middle of my back and the other hand stayed on my lower back. He kissed on the side of neck, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"Please don't tease me… Take me to that hidden world of pleasure again… Daddy…" I barely said in a whisper to Carlisle.

I'm surprised he even heard me in that moment. He packed me upstairs to the bed. While Carlisle helped me remove the jewelry and shoes, I told him to worry about getting himself undressed. I managed to unzip my dress and get onto my hands and knees on the bed.

When Carlisle finally turned back around to face me, he seen the position I was in and what I was wearing. He came over only to turn me around to face him. He ripped the panties I wore off, so I could only be as naked as him. He grabbed onto me like when we were downstairs. He kissed on my neck furiously as I was starting to breathe a little heavier. I wrapped my arms around his neck and intertwined my hands in his hair.

Carlisle slowly moved us to a laying position. He kept a hand on the bed while the other went to move my legs apart. I was already getting pretty excited over this. I couldn't imagine how it could get much better than this.

I felt Carlisle slowly start to enter me. I was feeling more pleasure now than the first time this happened. I moved a hand down to his back looking for something new to grip onto, only managing to scrape my nails against the stone like back of this man. When Carlisle started to thrust a little bit I would let out some low moans.

Carlisle was taking this a little on the slow side for my sake. I was ready for him to go a little faster though. I needed a little more friction, so I moved my hips up when his came down. I kept moaning and it only became louder as we went along. I let Carlisle's name slip out on a few of my drawn out moans. This made him growl only slightly. Before long we both had climaxed and were coming down off of our highs.

I lay there feeling nothing but pure ecstasy as we come down off our highs. I managed to kiss Carlisle a couple of times as he brought himself out of me and lay there next to me. I moved my head onto his cool chest. I moved my finger along his chest and stomach, keeping my eyes closed. I felt Carlisle rubbing on my back before I whispered 'I love you' to him.

I drifted off to sleep as Carlisle held me here for a while. As soon as he was sure that I was sleeping soundly, he got up to get some clothes to put me in. He picked out some of the lingerie that Alice picked out for me. He managed to put it on me as I slept until morning. He picked out some boxers and sleep pants for himself. He got back into bed only to watch me sleep. He moved some strands of hair out of my face.

I managed to say Carlisle's when I was dreaming about him. I remember dreaming the sweetest things of this man. He was caressing my face in his hands as he kissed me. Or holding me close to him in one of his sweet hugs. Even in my dreams, Carlisle was the perfect gentleman about everything. I couldn't begin to imagine how things might get any better than this with him.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up in the morning, I felt too warm. Suddenly there were two cold arms wrapped around me. I turned myself in Carlisle's gentle hold. I wrapped an arm around Carlisle before pulling myself up to kiss his chin. I slowly snuggled my way into his chest, getting more comfortable with his arms around me.

"Good morning my love." Carlisle said sweetly.

"Good morning handsome." I said happily into his chest. I was so happy that I smiled into his chest.

"Did you sleep good love? I noticed you saying my name a few times. I hope it was all good dreams." Carlisle said teasingly.

"Of course I slept well. I did have some good dreams of you last night. You were the sweetest man and the perfect gentleman." I said as I straddled Carlisle.

Carlisle sat up and readjusted me onto his lap. We sat there talking a few minutes before we both wrapped ourselves in robes. We went downstairs with everyone else. I remembered it was Christmas day. I was so blissfully unaware of it until we walked out of the bedroom to see the Christmas decorations.

Today everything was completely decked out with Christmas decorations. I looked at how divine everything looked. I must say Alice did a wonderful job just by going from a vision. We continued to walk downstairs into the living room. Carlisle's kids had come back and were smiling. Especially Emmett, who liked to tease everyone about things they did. I quickly grabbed onto Carlisle's arm and pulled us close together as we stood there smiling at the kids.

"Merry Christmas love!" Carlisle said to me.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" I said excitedly.

Alice pulled us all in to where the tree was set up in the living room. I sat down on the arm of the chair that Carlisle was in. Alice brought over a big pile of presents for me. I felt bad that I had more than the others. I also felt bad that I didn't do anything to extravagant for Carlisle and his family. I told them to open their gifts from me first.

I watched Alice and Jasper open their gifts, which included a 100 dollar gift card to a store at the mall I remember Alice said she liked and a new pair of cowboy boots and a belt buckle for Jasper with his initials on it. Next was Emmett and Rosalie to open their gifts. For Emmett, I got him a paint ball gun to use. Rosalie I got a beautiful white lace sun dress with pearls to match. Edward and Bella went then with their gifts. I found some blank CD's for Edward so he could record his music for everyone on it or just put music he liked on them. Bella's gift was an older copy of Wuthering Heights.

Finally it came to Carlisle to open his gift. I watched gleefully as he opened his gift next to me. I had made Carlisle a photo album of different pictures of us since we've been together. There was something else with it. When Carlisle looked into the box, he found a new lab coat and some new supplies for his at home doctor's office. Carlisle looked up to me as if he were about to cry. I knew it wasn't possible, but if he could he definitely would have.

"Thank you from all of us dear. We all truly love our gifts! Especially me." Carlisle said sweetly.

"I tried to make the gifts somewhat personal depending on the person. I was really hoping that everyone would like what they had gotten." I said blushing a little bit.

Everyone came over to hug and thank me for their wonderful gifts. We all went on about our morning opening the gifts that we had left. It was fun to watch everyone get all excited over the things we got. It seemed like everyone was really enjoying the day and had so much fun. I looked at the variety of clothes, lingerie, makeup and more that everyone gave me. I went around hugging and thanking everyone for the items they gave me.

I went back over to Carlisle and sat down on the arm rest of the chair again. He quickly pulled me down onto his lap as he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I hugged him as I lovingly played with his smooth golden hair. The others gathered their things and took it to their own rooms. I sat their talking with Carlisle about the gifts I had gotten and enjoyed every single one of them. I never thought I could have such a wonderful Christmas. I thought about how I loved Carlisle and his family and thought about how considerate they all were.

"I'm happy you enjoyed your things love. I know everyone was nervous about your gifts that they gave you." Carlisle said.

"Well I absolutely loved all them. Especially this photo album that Alice happened to put together for us." I said grabbing the photo album from my pile of things.

I flipped it open to the first page and looked at the pictures with Carlisle while I sat in his lap. We sat there for roughly about an hour before Alice came in and started pulling me towards the kitchen. I wasn't sure what she was doing this for, but I noticed myself getting a little hungry. I smelled some wonderful things coming from the kitchen.

As we made it to the kitchen, I stopped in the doorway to see all the food in the kitchen. Had the kids really prepared all this just for me? I started crying a little bit. Carlisle came in and started hugging me from behind. He turned me towards him and saw the tears running down my face. He looked concerned that I was crying at the good act that his children did.

"Why are you crying my love? Do you not like what the kids did for you?" Carlisle asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"No I can't believe that your kids would go to such lengths to make my day with you so special. Ever since I came here, I have been nothing but happy since I've been here with you. All of you have spoiled me and I really do appreciate it. But it also makes me feel as if I will never be able to repay you." I said not only to Carlisle, but his family too.


	3. Chapter 3

"None of us ever intended to make you feel as if you needed to repay us. We all love you very much." Jasper said.

"Exactly! We all were so happy to see that Carlisle had found his true mate. Especially since you both enjoy helping others more than yourselves. It's nice to see that you guys can be around each other without fighting too much." Alice explained.

I smiled and hugged Alice gently as well as the others. I cried again at how sweet everyone was being. Although I was going to feel a little self-conscious about eating in front of everyone. Jasper must have been keeping an eye on my emotions because he whispered something I couldn't make out to the others, leaving me with just Carlisle.

"I hope you really enjoyed your gifts Brittlyn. I know you wanted to do more for us, but we all knew you had been going through some tough times since you first came to Forks. My kids know how you really feel about them. We all absolutely loved the things you got for us." Carlisle said as I grabbed a little of the different food they had made.

"I know you guys did. I know none of you meant anything by getting me what you did, but it's really too much though. It's just hard for me to accept it all. I love everything and will not complain because I want to keep this as good a day as possible." I explained.

For a second I caught a glimpse of Carlisle's face as I went to sit down. He looked as if he were frowning for some reason. I couldn't possibly understand why he'd frown though. I couldn't even be sure that he'd even frowned because it happened so quickly out of the corner of my eye. I could sense that something was off though. Carlisle seemed a little more rigid than usual.

"Carlisle? Is something wrong?" I asked a bit confused and a bit concerned and confused.

He deliberated on whether he should say anything or not. He finally spoke, carefully phrasing what he was about to say. "Why would today turn out to be bad? Nothing has happened to make it bad from what I can tell."

"You're kind of right. Nothing has happened today to make things bad." I said a little too quickly.

"What do you mean that I'm 'kind of' right? No one has done anything wrong." Carlisle said.

"Listen Carlisle. I know maybe this be a shocker, but it's the fact you guys have a lot of money. More than a person would know how to do with. So sometimes you guys tend to go a little overboard and spoil me. Then I feel as if I need to do something to repay you guys. I know everyone says not to now, but one day, if I change then you guys might change your mind. And I feel absolutely terrible that I can't just do something for you guys now." I said, starting to feel a little irritated.

Carlisle could see I was getting a little mad. He was listening and feeling a little irritated too. His face was calm but the irritation was showing through his usually golden eyes. I could see the anger building up in him.

"But we won't change our minds on that. We just want you to be happy Brittlyn. So I don't understand why you feel this way." Carlisle said.

"It's because all of you are always going above and beyond!" I finally burst. "Sometimes I feel as if the gifts I receive are out of guilt or something. Like a few months ago when I tripped outside and Jasper was about to attack me after getting the scent of my blood. Then he tried to take me out shopping to make up for it when I told him it wasn't necessary. Or the time Rosalie was showing me how to change the tire on my car and accidently hit me in the leg with the tire iron pretty hard and left the bruise. Then she took me out to get some food."

Carlisle was mad now. He didn't like for anyone to talk about his family like this. "My family never meant to hurt you! And they weren't trying to buy back your love! Why do you think they'd do it on purpose?!" he asked.

I was furious now. "I wasn't saying that they meant to hurt me Carlisle! But It seems like they were trying to buy my forgiveness. I can't take the constant gift giving and always going shopping and being a human Barbie doll!" I finally growled.

Carlisle picked up a plate that was close by and threw it. To see him this angry was a little terrifying actually. Then Carlisle picked up a glass and threw it too. I was so frightened at his fit of rage that I left to go home without a word. I didn't leave a note or anything.

Just as I was leaving, the others were coming back from the woods. They were about to speak to me, but stopped before they even tried. They could tell that I was in a bad mood. I grabbed a random set of keys, not realizing whose they even were. I finally looked at the keys in my hand only to realize that they were the spares.

I looked for a key that would be interesting to me. The best ones I could find were the ones to a spare motorcycle that no one ever used. It was slick out from the rain and the freezing temperature last night. I wasn't thinking about that though. I put on a helmet and the spare jacket that was kept with the bike. I hopped on and started it like Jasper had shown me to do before.

Before I thought about what I was doing or anyone could stop me, I was on the road driving back home. Luckily I had made it back without being harmed. I parked the motorcycle inside the garage. As made as I was, I still didn't want it to be ruined. I walked into the house through the garage door. As soon as I walked in, something was off. I hadn't been inside for more than a couple seconds and hadn't hardly looked up.

When I looked around at my home, I realized that I was in danger. I couldn't say why I felt like I was about to get hurt, but I knew I was about to be hurt. I walked in a couple more steps. I had left the garage door open. Before I could turn to close it, someone grabbed me from behind. The most I could tell was that this person was a man.

One of his hands was over my mouth. The other had my arms pinned to my side. Whoever it was made sure I wasn't able to scream or hurt him so I could run. He gripped me very tightly. Who knows how long this man had been waiting for me to come back home.

"Hi sugar! Boy have I missed you!" The man said.

His voice sounded so familiar. I couldn't remember why at the moment. My brain was frozen with fear. It wouldn't let me think. It wouldn't allow me to move or make a sound in fear of getting hurt.

"I see your doctor friend decided to leave you alone. I couldn't imagine why he'd let a prize like you be left alone for any amount of time. Do you remember me?" He spun me around to look at him. "It's ok to speak if you want. Just remember not to scream or make any sudden movements. Otherwise I may do something very drastic."

I was struggling to remember this man. Suddenly I remembered who he was. The man who had assaulted me in the hospital. He was none other than Lucas Fritz. I had only been working here in Forks for three weeks when this man had assaulted me in the hospital. It was the same day that Carlisle had asked me to start dating him.

I distinctly remembered Lucas Fritz getting arrested that day for many things, like assaulting me and harming his daughter. I was so scared. Why was he here? Did someone bail him out? Or did he escape from prison? I wasn't sure what to do. But I finally answered his question though.

"Yo- You're Lucas Fritz. How… Why… When… ?" I asked, not able to fully ask any of my questions. He seemed to sense my curiosity among the fear.

"Well I escaped from prison about a week and a half ago. I had been planning on getting revenge on the 'good doctor'-" He started.

"He is a wonderful doctor!" I said defensively, interrupting the man.

"And I was thinking what would be the best way to get revenge on him. So I asked around with some of the other guys that were locked up. No of them knew much. So I wrote to a friend. A neighbor who agreed to watch the house while I was gone. He told me he knew the doctor. He found out the doctor was dating the nurse that was new there. Right then I knew exactly who he meant and how I was to get my revenge. So as soon as I formed the plan and was able to escape, I did. Now here I am." He smiled.

I was really worried now. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I was barely able to breathe. Lucas was moving closer to me. I didn't know exactly what he was planning, but I'm sure it wasn't good. There was one thing I had to ask, hoping he'd at least explain to me what I needed to know.

"Why are you here for me?" I asked.

"Like I said. I wanted to get revenge on the doctor. I thought what better way to do it than to come after his girl. I thought I'd finish what I'd started that day. I mean you are legal and I know you were enjoying what I was doing to you. I know that doctor wouldn't ever touch you like that or please you in any way. So I plan on getting you ready for him. I'm sure he'll thank me later." Lucas had stepped close enough to me as he spoke so he could touch me.

My eyes filled with tears knowing what was about to happen. There was no possible way that this was going to be stopped now. I prepared myself for a very stressful time. I know Carlisle would never touch me again after this. There was no way that this could be stopped now.

Lucas had ripped all my clothes off. He pinned me down on the ground and raped me. He got what he wanted. I was so scared, so numb, that I couldn't fight back. After Lucas finished with me, he hit me a few times. Once in my eye, once on my nose and lastly on my lip. Lucas threatened to do worse to me if I told anyone. He said he was going to kill Carlisle if he ever found out.

After he left, I laid there on the floor crying. I wasn't able to do much else. Once I cried myself dry of tears, I got up still feeling numb. I went to the bathroom to clean up. It was nearly two in the morning. I had to be at work by seven in the morning. I couldn't go to sleep, but it was too late for me to call in sick. I decided to stay up and I'd just work through my shift tomorrow. I'd hide my bruises and cut lip the best that I could in the morning. I hadn't talked to Carlisle since I left his house. So I'd try to avoid him as much as possible the next day.

Later I was dressed and ready to go to work. I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to directly talk to Carlisle today. It was going to be hard to control my emotions around him if he seen me like this. I was already enough of a mess. I had good control over my emotions at the moment. I didn't want to lose control. Especially not at work.

As I pulled into my parking place, I seen that Carlisle's car was already parked in its usual spot. But Carlisle was nowhere to be seen. I was happy that I wasn't going to run into him here now. I'd hate to have a break down before even starting work. Plus I'm sure he'd need his time to cool off after yesterday. I wasn't worried about that anymore. Last night I had wrote a note to leave on Carlisle's car or office door.

Since I had to leave the spare keys I had taken somewhere, I decided to leave these things in his office. The note simply explained how sorry I was about what I said yesterday and ruining his day. I knew better than to say anything. I only hoped he'd forgive me after he read the note. Hopefully he'd understand but wouldn't want to see me for a couple days.

When I knew Carlisle was busy and left his office door unlocked, I snuck in to leave my note and his keys for him. I knew he'd be able to smell my scent and knew I was here. I went on about my day after that. I got lost in my work, almost completely forgetting what had happened yesterday. I would smile and talk to my patients as if it were any normal day.

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm gently and made me jump and scream at them. I started to breathe oddly as I turned to look at who grabbed me. I saw that it was Carlisle. He looked concerned that I had reacted this way to him. He was only trying to get my attention to sign a paper for a patient we shared, but he was going to pull to his office instead now.

I backed away as I tried calming myself down. People were staring at me now. I quickly looked down, grabbing the papers out of his hand. I signed them, handed them back to him, and turned to finish my rounds for the day. I only hoped that he hadn't noticed the small bruises and cut on my face. I felt really embarrassed at how I reacted to his touch.

After the day was over, I was walking out to my car. I hoped Carlisle could be avoided. All hope was lost when I saw him standing next to my car. He looked as beautiful as ever. It was killing me to avoid him like this. I wanted to tell him everything, but was afraid of what would happen if I did. I looked down and walked over to him and my car slowly.

"Hi Doctor Cullen." I said in a low whisper. It was the first time I actually had to really talk today. My voice was very raspy. I saw Carlisle stiffen through my eyelashes.

"What's wrong love? I got your note and the spare keys. I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm sorry about yesterday as well. I will meet you at the house. Okay?" He said in such a soothing voice that I had to look at him.

I quickly nodded and got into the car and followed him home. Well, to his home. I didn't want to follow him at all. What I really wanted was to go back to my place and leave Carlisle be. I knew how upset he'd be with me. I knew how upset and hurt his family would be after what I said.

Carlisle drove at a steady pace for me. I knew it must drive him crazy how slow I must drive. For him to slow down this much would be maddening. But he did it so I'd keep up with him. I would occasionally lock eyes with him as he glanced back at me in his rear view mirror. The control that man had over me sometimes was so unreal. I wish I had the same effect as that golden haired babe.

We, soon enough, arrived at his place. He parked his car and cut the engine. I did the same. I opened the door looking down to the ground. I was too ashamed to look directly at Carlisle. And now that we were at his house again, I was extremely careful about what I was thinking knowing that Edward would be reading my mind. I stood by my car trying to stay strong emotionally, mentally and even physically. I felt as if all my energy were almost gone.

I also knew that one wrong look from Carlisle and I would snap in two. I waited a long moment for Carlisle to come over to me. Finally I heard his car door shut. He was over to me in an instant. It didn't surprise me much anymore how fast he had moved. I looked down at our feet waiting for him to either speak or move first. I lifted my head a tiny bit to look at him through my eyelashes.

Carlisle was hesitant for a moment, trying to think of a way to talk to me calmly. "What happened my love? I mean after you went home yesterday." He asked, unsure of how he should feel.

"I was umm… I was attacked." I looked down feeling the tears starting to come to the surface.

Carlisle was shocked. I could tell because the little bit of him that I could still see was rigid looking. I look at his beautiful face again. It was full of anger and sorrow and compassion. Possibly meant for me. Possibly not at all meant for me.

"What happened exactly Brittlyn?" Carlisle asked me aloud.

I hesitated on how I should tell him what happened. I finally decided to tell him the truth. It'd probably be painful for me to relive it this soon. Then I froze as I remembered what he'd said to me before leaving. That if I told anyone I'd be in more danger and so wouldn't Carlisle. I fought now to control myself.

"Tell me what happened love. I promise I will help you!" Carlisle said.

I could tell he was being sincere about this. I broke and told him now. "A man was waiting for me at home. He… Lucas Fritz, the man who had the little girl that was constantly in the hospital and had touched me the day we started dating, was there. He… He raped me and then hit me!" I finally broke down mentally and emotionally.

"Oh Carlisle! I'm so sorry! I'm ruined for you now!" I sobbed as I leaned me head on his chest and pressed myself against him, wanting to be comforted. I didn't know exactly what to do.

Carlisle hugged me back carefully, as if I would pull back from him. He was trying to sooth me as I sobbed into his clean clothes. I slowly started calming down. Especially as I took his scent in. He rubbed these small circles into my back. He pulled my face back enough to look at me.

"I want you to know that you are not ruined for me dear. There is no way that you'd ever be ruined for me. Remember our first night together when we had our very first romantic date? That's when you were ready and willing to give yourself to me. You are in NO WAY ruined to me. So please understand I'm at fault for letting this even happen to you. And with time I want to be with you again. Only when you are ready though." Carlisle explained to me compassionately.

I pulled his face to mine so I could kiss the fool I loved more than anything else on this planet. "Thank you Carlisle. Although I should warn you I also haven't slept since we got up yesterday. And I'm surprised that Alice didn't have a vision of this now that I think about it. Was she distracted?" I asked now curious as to why I didn't get help.

"She was very distracted. She was telling me about something she had seen today. She said you were leaving me a note and avoiding me all day. Now I know why." Carlisle said frowning.

I looked down, feeling more ashamed of myself than anything else. I wasn't even mad at Alice.

"I'm sorry that all this happened. I know you're always worried about my health and safety. But the only reason I didn't fight this was more for your safety. I didn't care what he did to me because I was more concerned about you." I explained.

Carlisle continued to frown. I could tell that he didn't like what I did. But I knew he still loved me because his frown slowly turned into a smile. I half smiled at Carlisle, not really sure if that was a correct response to his.

"I know you did this for your own reasons. I just had an idea. I really hope you will agree to it. I think it will make you very happy." Carlisle said, keeping his smile.

I suddenly felt nervous. I don't know why I felt nervous, but it sprang up out of nowhere. "Ok. What is your idea?" I asked.

"Well I will tell you soon. First you need to go get some rest. Jasper has been keeping you awake long enough now." Carlisle said, picking me up to pack me upstairs.

That's when I noticed Jasper standing in the doorway of the house. He must've been keeping me awake to tell Carlisle what he needed to know. As soon as we walked inside past him, I was out cold. I only hoped I had an alarm to wake me in the morning. I still had to work.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up a few hours later, not knowing what world I was in or where I was even at. I was very warm. I was sweating as I woke up, moving to a sitting position under the covers. I was trying to focus my eyes and remember what was going on.

After a few minutes of focusing my eyes, I remembered where I was and what happened. As I thought through the events that happened yesterday, I looked at the clock only to find out it was nearly six in the morning. I was supposed to be at work in an hour. My alarm didn't go off like it was supposed to and Carlisle didn't wake me up.

I started hyperventilating at the thought of being late for work. I hoped I would have enough time to get there. I needed to get myself ready and look presentable. I was stressing out now trying to run around getting my things together. When I was stressed or nervous about anything, I would start to have stomach cramps. As If I were about to be physically ill. Usually, especially as I get older, I do become physically ill when I get that bad.

I was sweating even more as I ran around trying to find all of my things. My nerves were through the roof and I was extremely close to tears and vomiting. The heat in my face was off the charts as well. I had to sit down before I collapsed to the floor. I sat there in the pajamas that Carlisle had put me in when I fell asleep yesterday. I couldn't do anything except for focus on my breathing.

That's when I felt two very cold arms that were like stone wrap themselves around me. They picked me up and sat me on a cold lap. I opened my eyes partly just to see if it was Carlisle holding me. It was. He rubbed circles in my back as I laid my face to his cool skin. It felt nice to sit in his comforting arms again.

Suddenly I realized I was losing time to get ready. My nerves flared up again, so I got up and ran to the toilet. There was no holding back the vomit now. I hated for Carlisle to see me like this. I knew he'd probably assume the worst, but I'd explain to him as soon as I knew it was safe for me to keep my head out of the toilet.

"Good morning love. I hope you slept well. I see your morning is off to a rough start." Carlisle said, concern being written all over his face.

"Good morning Carlisle. I did sleep well I guess, and yes my morning is off to a rough start. I will explain to you as soon as it's safe for me to keep my head out of the toilet." I told him frankly.

Once the vomit cramps stopped in my stomach, I wiped the fluid around my mouth away. I flushed the toilet, then started cleaning it and flushed when I was done. Carlisle had tried stopping me, but I shook my head. I went to the bedroom and was about to start changing. Carlisle stopped me before I could go any farther.

"Brittlyn. Don't worry about going to work. I called in to tell them that you weren't coming in. I even had Alice to check and see if they did as I asked. They did make sure to put us down as taking a sick day. You are very warm and you just got sick. Please get back in bed to rest." Carlisle said in a loving tone.

I nodded, knowing I'd never win an argument with this man. I walked over to the closet first to get some new clothes and the drawer to get some new underwear. I went to the bathroom. I decide to take a quick warm shower. It felt nice to wash away the sweat and illness that still clung to me. Carlisle wait for me by the bed.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess Carlisle. I'm sorry about everything that I've done wrong the last couple of days. I guess I just needed some time to get myself pulled back together. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by what I said the other day. I love your kids so much and I know they would never purposefully try hurting me. I know they like me being here because I make you happy." I told him.

"I know. I shouldn't have lost my temper like I did. I feel so bad about what happened to you. It never would've happened if I would've stopped you. I did some tests on you and sent them to the hospital. You don't have to worry about becoming pregnant. And your bruises and cut will heal very nicely." Carlisle explained to me.

"Which reminds me. You said you had a plan to find Lucas Fritz? What is your plan?" I asked Carlisle.

"We already put the plan into action. We are following his scent. A couple of the kids are out looking for him now. Jasper and Edward are tracking him. They caught his scent at your place. They haven't been in touch with us for a while. So I assume they are still following him. Trying to find out exactly where he went to." Carlisle started to explain.

"What are you guys going to do with him after you find Lucas? Please tell me that someone isn't going to… Kill him!" I said in a shocked whisper.

Carlisle laughed at the thought. He shook his head. I often forget that Carlisle has never once had a slip up on this matter. It always surprised me that Carlisle was near four hundred years old, yet he never once wanted to drink human blood. He told me of how he never wanted to kill a human and how his life began as a vampire.

"No. I didn't want to kill him. I told Edward and Jasper to bring him straight here after they found him. I was merely going to scare him a little bit and then send him back to prison after I showed the police the evidence that we had." Carlisle explained.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Carlisle went to answer it. Edward stood there, talking to Carlisle. Carlisle came back over to me. He picked me up and packed me downstairs without so much as an explanation. He stood me up at the bottom of the stairs. Jasper had a tight hold on a man who looked filthy. I suddenly realized that this must Lucas. The boys had found him.

"Hello Mr. Fritz. I'd from Ms. Nutter that you had been a very bad man to her recently. She had told me that you'd come looking for me and her if she told anyone about what you did to her. Well, I know what you did and I plan on fixing that right away." Carlisle told him.

Lucas looked up, realizing who the voice belonged to. Lucas kept a straight face, looking between me and Carlisle a few times. Although his expression didn't change, you could clearly see fear in his eyes. He was going to stay and fight if Jasper were to let go of him.

"Do you remember what you did to her exactly two days ago?" Carlisle asked the man.

Lucas had a wicked smile on his face now. "Of course I remember that night with such a tempting young lady. I just thought that I'd get her ready for you. You didn't seem like the kind of man who'd have sex with a girl on the first date or anything. She was just so-" Lucas Fritz was interrupted by a growling sound.

I realized that the growling that I heard was coming from Carlisle. I had never heard him growl like this before. This was new side to him that I'd never seen before. It actually frightened me a little bit. I took a couple steps back, missing one and falling down as I watched.

I was both, terrified and happy about the current situation. I was terrified that Lucas was here and that I was about to witness something awful. I was happy that I had so many people here to protect and care about me. I felt a little guilty that they were going to such lengths to make sure that I was protected.

"I'd stop talking right there Mr. Fritz. Before I decide to change my mind and make an exception to my one rule I've never broke!" Carlisle threatened.

I stood up and walked over to Carlisle. I had no idea why I wasn't so terrified any more, but I wasn't. I grabbed Carlisle's face in my hands and kissed his nose gently. I wanted him to look at me for a minute instead of Lucas. I needed to tell him something that I felt was important.

"Carlisle, please don't break that rule for me. I know that Mr. Fritz is just provoking you by telling you what he did to me. Killing him wouldn't be worth it though. Not for me at least. Remember why you have done so well with your job and why you haven't hurt me so far." I told Carlisle.

He nodded in understanding. Carlisle had a great deal of strength in him. One so great that I haven't in any one else, vampire or human for that matter. I kissed Carlisle's nose again and smiled at him. He hugged me and looked at me lovingly. This was the Carlisle that I knew and loved greatly.

"Awww! Look at this sweet moment. A man becoming weak and listening to the woman. Well at least now we see who wears the pants in this relationship." Lucas said, provoking Carlisle again.

Carlisle wasn't the only one Lucas had provoked this time. I was suddenly furious at the man being held behind me. I turned, took a step toward the man and was thinking about what I wanted to do to him. It finally hit me how I could harm this man.

I took another step toward him. I acted as if I were going to kiss him. Jasper and Edward would be able to back me up on how I was feeling and what I was thinking. There was furry coursing through my body and adrenaline through my veins. I held on to either side of Lucas's face. This took him by surprise. While I still had him like this, I leaned my head back and launched it forward as hard as I could.

I head butted him as hard as I could in that moment. I didn't even feel the pain at first. Lucas did because he screamed for a moment at how much it hurt him. Jasper was effortlessly holding him up right for a moment. I turned back to walk to sit on the stairs again. Feeling satisfied with what I had just done, I watched the others.

"Well go ahead. You wanted a turn at hurting him. Don't kill him but just shake him up a little bit." I said not caring all that much at the moment.

Alice, Rosalie and Bella came in to sit with me while the guys went outside to rough up Lucas. We talked about whatever they happened to want to talk about. That's when we saw flashing red and blue lights accompanied by a siren outside. I walked out to see that Lucas was back in Jasper's grip. Jasper was one of two people holding Lucas. Emmett was holding the other side of him.

Charlie stepped out of his vehicle as soon as he parked it. Carlisle explained the situation to Charlie. Charlie looked past Carlisle's shoulder at directly at me. I looked back at him for a moment. Then I looked down to the ground, realizing why he must be looking at me. That's when Alice was by my side. She put her arms around my shoulders.

"Do you think you can start crying on your own? Or will you need Jasper's help?" Alice asked me.

I looked at her confused. "Why should I start crying?" I asked.

"Carlisle told Charlie about what happened to you. He thinks you should be more upset than this." Alice told me.

"I'm going to need Jasper's help then. I'm not feeling the need to cry yet." I said, finally understanding.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice mouth something to Jasper. That's when Jasper used his power to make me sad enough to cry. So I started to cry until I felt nauseas and couldn't hardly breathe. One thing I wasn't was a pretty crier. When the water works started with me, it gets very ugly.

Alice actually had to help me walk inside until the door closed. Once it was closed she picked me up and placed me in bed. She rubbed circles in my back, like Carlisle usually did. I soon started calming down.

"Thanks Alice. I think I might need to lay back down for a little bit. Do you think you can tell everyone I said thank you? And that I'm sorry?" I asked her.

"Sure sweety. I will let everyone know." Alice said.

She hugged me and made sure I had everything that I needed before leaving. I hoped everyone would understand. I felt so tired now that I'd tell them myself, but I couldn't help how I felt right now. Hopefully I'd wake up with Carlisle nearby so I could cuddle up to him after I got a little more rest.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up around noon. I was a little groggy at first, but it wasn't as bad as earlier. I sat up in bed again. I felt hungry, so I decided to go downstairs with everyone and join them. As I walked down, it seemed like I was the only one home. I walked in to the kitchen and started making myself some lunch.

There was a radio in the kitchen. So I turned it to a station that I'd like. It usually played some decent songs that I enjoyed. I was unconsciously dancing and singing to some of the songs that I knew pretty well. I was so into it that I actually didn't hear the others come home.

I was finishing up my lunch as a song ended that I was just dancing and singing to. As I turned around, I saw everyone standing in the kitchen watching me. I screamed and started to drop the plate because everyone scared me. Before the plate hit the ground, Carlisle caught it and sat it on the counter.

"Oh my gosh! You guys could warn someone when you are home. I nearly had a heart attack!" I said in a loud but playful tone.

"Sorry dear. We just were enjoying your little performance so much that we didn't want to interrupt you." Carlisle said.

"I've got to admit you've got some pretty sick moves. We have to have some kind of dance competition soon." Emmett spoke up.

I laughed a little bit. "Thanks you guys! I'm not that good. I guess I just practice a lot. I usually don't sing in front of people too much."

"Let's get you back upstairs dear. I want to talk to you in private." Carlisle said.

Carlisle picked me and my food up. He took us upstairs and sat me down on the bed. He sat with me on the bed. He started rubbing my back and kissing me a little bit. I was surprised that he was kissing me right now. I wasn't sure if he was ok or if he maybe knew something that I didn't. It was starting to concern me.

"Carlisle? Is everything ok? You don't ever kiss me like this. Especially when I'm eating." I told him.

"Everything is fine. I just want you to know that I love you so much Brittlyn. I know this is out of character for me, but something about you seems so tempting to me. Especially after what's happened recently." Carlisle said between kisses.

I finished the small breakfast I had made for myself. I turned to Carlisle. I put my arms around the nape of his neck. I started kissing his lips as he placed his hands moved to my waist. I loved how he was with me now. I know it may be too soon after the experience I just had, but I know Carlisle was going to be patient with me. I stayed locked in his iron grip for a while.

"Carlisle… I love you so much! Thank you for always being patient with me." I told him, staying locked around him.

"I love you too Brittlyn. I will be patient with you as long as you want." Carlisle said.

I kissed Carlisle again. I pulled him to a laying position with me. Carlisle kissed my neck as we laid there. I closed my eyes and took in every single sensation that was left after he touched his lips to my neck or jaw. He started moving a little lower, sensing if he was going too far or not. I kept my hands in his hair and my eyes closed.

"It's ok Carlisle. I promise everything will be alright." I said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. I will always be there for you, like you are for me." Carlisle said.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple years have passed since I have moved to Forks and started working here. Since that first fateful day, I have become very attached to a family that adores me like I do them. They have been the sweetest people I have ever met.

Now that it's been two years since the first day that I have started my job, it also officially marks the second birthday I will be celebrating with the Cullen's. They say that this birthday is going to be the best one I've ever had. I'm turning twenty-one, so I'll be legally able to drink.

I was just getting to work after staying at my house alone last night. I found that Carlisle wasn't here yet. That surprised me. He never missed work unless there was some kind of family emergency or if it were going to be sunny out.

I walked in to the hospital and clocked in. I started to do my rounds, sure that I'd see Carlisle soon enough. I got so invested in doing my rounds and taking care of my patients, that I didn't notice it was time for me to take my lunch break. I went to the break room to grab my lunch. I was thinking that I still hadn't saw Carlisle yet.

When I was lost in thought, I didn't really notice how unusual it was that the lights to the breakroom were off. I flipped the switch unconsciously turning on the light on. Suddenly there were some people yelling 'Happy Birthday' to me. I looked up surprised. There were staff members, who actually liked me, standing around a table that had a small cupcake with a candle in it.

"Thank you everyone! I really appreciate it." I said with a mood that was very light.

I was very excited to have this small group of friends who liked me almost as much as the Cullen's did. I spent my lunch break with these friends of mine. After the break was over, I returned to doing my work.

After work was over, I went out to my car. As I sat down and shut the door to my car, my phone started to ring. I picked it up to see that Carlisle's name came up on the caller id. I quickly picked it up. I only hoped that nothing was wrong.

"Hey handsome. Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Hello dear. Everything's fine. I was just calling to tell you that Alice wants you to come to the house this evening. She said to put on your best dress, which she laid out for you, and to stay with us tonight. Especially since we don't have to work for a few days." Carlisle explained to me happily.

I chuckled a bit. "Okay. Tell her I will be there as soon as I can get home and change into the dress."

"Okay. I will see you later." Carlisle said before hanging up.

I drove home. I ran in as I was very excited to see the kind of party Alice had planned for me today. I went to see the dress Alice had picked out for me. It was a blue dress, which had a note on it. It said to try it on and spin around. So I did. The dress fit perfectly on me. I was surprised to see what the dress did when I spun around.

After I finished getting ready, I went to my car. I had the rest of my stuff in my bag and threw it in the passenger seat. I drove to the Cullen house to see the party I was attending.

I arrived at the house. It was the first time all day that I noticed that the sun was out. I got out of the car and absorbed the sun and warmth that was going at full blast today. I stood there for a minute just enjoying it.

Suddenly there were a set of cold lips pressed against mine and a set of hands on my waist. The lips pulled away from mine just as I was losing my breathe. I opened my eyes to see my golden haired boyfriend shining in the sunlight. It always stunned me how much more beautiful he appeared to be in the sunlight.

"Hello my love. You look absolutely stunning!" Carlisle said, looking at me with eyes that undressed me.

"Hello Carlisle. You look pretty stunning yourself! Alice did a great job picking out a dress for this evening. I just feel like it's a little much for a family get together." I smiled.

Carlisle chuckled and gently pulled me inside. I smiled and walked in with him. He pulled me into the living room where everyone was waiting. There was an angelic chorus of the Cullen's saying happy birthday to me. I smiled at them and hugged them gently.

Alice turned on some music and told me to twirl a few times. I did as she requested me. As I spun around, the bottom of my dress flared out and gave the illusion of fire. It was a sparkling red up to my knees. I was starting to get a little dizzy, so I stopped.

"Wow. You look stunning!" Carlisle said.

Everyone murmured as I walked over to Carlisle. I kissed his cheek gently. Alice insisted on me opening gifts now. She was bubbling over with excitement. I did as she wanted to make sure she stayed happy.

After opening gifts, eating cake and having a wonderful birthday, I went upstairs with the gifts. Carlisle had allowed me to drink for my birthday. I had obviously had too much to drink, so he made sure I took a cold shower. After that, I went to bed because I was feeling exhausted. So I laid down for the night and got some rest for the next few days I had off.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up in the morning, I had a bit of a headache. It was bearable, but still made me hurt. I walk into the bathroom to get cleaned up and take something for my headache. After that I walked downstairs to get myself something to eat. I was fairly hungry after not eating to much yesterday.

I'm sure everyone heard me coming. Although it did seem like the house was too quiet for its own good. I looked around for a minute only to realize almost everyone was gone. When I walked to the edge of the living room, I saw Carlisle talking to a beautiful brown haired woman. She looked just twenty-five, barely two years older than Carlisle when he was turned, but had many of the same features as my beloved Cullen's. Her skin was pale and it looked as if it could be made out of stone too. That's when they both turned to look at me in my dazed state.

"Hey Carlisle. I'm sorry to intrude. I was just seeing if anyone was home. All the kids are gone and I didn't realize you had any company. I'll leave you guys be." I explained to them.

Carlisle was over to me before I could turn to leave. "It's ok dear. This is an old friend of mine. Actually I was the one to turn her. I'd like you to meet Esme. Esme this is Brittlyn." Carlisle told her.

"Oh you're Brittlyn. Carlisle has told me so much about you. Although he seemed to forget to mention that you were a human." Esme told me. She came over with open arms and hugged me.

I hugged her back. When she pulled away she had a beautiful and warm smile. I smiled back. "It's very nice to meet you Esme. Carlisle hasn't told me about you." I told her.

"I'm sorry about that. I haven't seen Esme since around nineteen forty-one. I told her about the Denali Coven, who is like our own in some ways, and she went to live with them." Carlisle explained.

"Yeah I know. It has been so long since we've crossed paths. You know I still haven't found my mate after you turned me. I'm just patiently waiting. And I'd like to report that I haven't slipped once." Esme said proudly.

"Well that's good for you Esme. I'm so happy you're here and I know that most of the kids will be happy to see you." Carlisle said to Esme, as if I weren't even there.

I was a little irritated that I wasn't being looked at or even had a chance in their conversation to add anything. And if I was still being honest with myself, I could feel myself getting jealous. I was even feeling a little scared. Not because of the new and unfamiliar vampire, but because she knew Carlisle better than I did apparently. What if she wanted to try and steal him away from me? I decided to excuse myself before my fragile human heart or breathing gave me away.

"If you guys will excuse me, I'm going to go make breakfast." I smiled unwillingly before I decided to leave for the kitchen.

As I went to the kitchen, I grabbed my iPod and speaker to take with me. I connected them together before turning on a song. My most recent obsession was a song called Money in the Bank and a couple different albums by ZZ Ward that I loved listening to. But before I could turn my music on, I heard Esme talking to Carlisle in the hallway before they left.

"Carlisle she is absolutely wonderful. Although I wish it would've been me that could've been your mate. I know left in haste when I went to the Denali Coven, but it was for the better. Now I just have to wonder if that was a mistake." Esme said a little louder than she needed to.

"Esme, why don't we talk about this while we go hunting?" Carlisle said at the same level as Esme.

I didn't know if either of them meant for me to hear them, but I did. Although I pretended not to in case they were watching me. I started making my breakfast, as I realized I was very hungry. Carlisle and Esme had apparently already left. They didn't even tell me they were leaving. I finished my breakfast then checked the whole house to make sure that I was really alone.

As soon as I checked downstairs, I went outside and to the back yard. I felt too enclosed in the house. I felt like I was becoming claustrophobic. I needed the air. I started wondering toward the stream in the woods behind the house. I went barefoot, wanting my feet to feel the earth beneath them. I had finally made it to the river.

It was bigger than I had expected. It didn't look nearly as deep as I thought it would. But it did look as if it would rain then it would flood the whole area. I found a fallen tree that went over the river that I could sit on comfortably. It was uncovered enough in the middle that I could sit in the sun on a pretty day. It was sitting in the water enough as well that I could stick my feet in.

I walked to the middle of the tree. I sat down on it and let the sun soak into my bones. I let the water wash over my feet. Luckily I had decided to wear my dark blue jean shorts and a t-shirt today. It was a very nice, warm day with a cool breeze that came through.

This spot reminded me of a place back home where I went camping with my grandfather. I decided to make this like a special sanctuary. The only person I wanted coming here with me, or even without me for that matter, was Carlisle. Anyone else would be considered an intruder.

I felt better almost instantly after coming here. I didn't feel so enclosed here. I felt free and relaxed. I decided I was alone enough to sing. I tried remembering the lyrics to one of my favorite songs that I recently found. I started singing and let myself forget meeting Esme and overhearing what she told Carlisle.

After a few hours of sitting here, I decided I'd forgotten everything for the time being. I was happily going back to the house and still humming. About halfway to the house I heard something. I turned in the direction I thought I heard the noise. There was definitely something following me. I heard another noise.

Suddenly a mountain lion walked out into the path I had followed. I wasn't afraid or scared of the big cat. I knew better than to be afraid. I tried to make myself look bigger as I prayed that it wouldn't attack. I held out my hand, fingers pointing toward the sky at a curved angle and my palm toward the cat. It walked towards me and I stayed perfectly still. I didn't want to frighten it. So I didn't make any sudden movements. The cat sniffed my hand, then licked it when it felt satisfied.

It sat down, I took it as a sign that it trusted me. I slowly checked to see if it was a boy or a girl. It was a boy alright. I stood up slowly again and walked a step closer to the cat. I put my hand out for it again, showing I didn't mean any harm. He sniffed my hand again, then rubbed his head against my palm.

I took it as a sign that he trusted me. So I allowed myself to pet him like I would a house cat. I scratched behind his ears and gently stroked from the top of his head to between his shoulder blades. This mountain lion seemed to stay calm.

"You are a good boy, aren't you?" I said calmly and in a normal tone.

The cat purred in response. I decided to get back to the house. I didn't want to leave my new friend, but I didn't want the family to worry. I slowly turned and started walking back to the house again. The cat followed me. I didn't mind. He'd make great company when I was alone.

I could finally see the house again. A couple of the kids were standing out on the back porch. They could see me coming and I finally could tell that it was Rosalie and Emmett waiting for me with crossed arms. They didn't see the mountain lion yet. I didn't think about how they'd react to the big animal following me. When I walked out of the edge of the woods the cat walked to my right side.

Suddenly the whole family was in the middle of the yard, in crouching positions ready to pounce. My new feline friend was hissing at the family, ready to fight back. I stood between them, ready to stop them. I didn't even let Edward have the satisfaction of knowing why I was defending this animal who could easily kill me.

"It's ok boy. I need you to stay calm. I promise I won't let them hurt you. They won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt me." I said as I calmly turned to the mountain lion slowly.

Everyone watched in amazement as I calmed the animal down. I pet it and it licked my face. I giggled and hummed to it for a minute. The animal was completely calm now. I turned and walked it inside to the kitchen. I got it some food to eat that I couldn't because it was going bad. I also got the animal some water and let it set for a bit so it could have a drink.

"You are such a good boy aren't you? I think I will call you Lowell. After my grandfather. Your eyes remind me so much of him." I said.

That's when I turned to notice everyone in the doorway to the kitchen staring at me in amazement. Everyone was amazed that I so blindly trusted this animal. Especially Carlisle. He came over, picked me up and packed me up to his office. I was suddenly sat on his desk.

"Are you crazy?!" He asked me, his tone a little harsher than necessary.

"No. Although I was a little jealous. And a little scared. Not of the cat either." I told Carlisle as I looked down.

"What could you have been so jealous and scared of?" He asked me.

"Of losing you to a woman who is more beautiful than me. And she knows more about you than I do too. If you'd rather be with Esme, go with her. I heard what she told you this morning before you guys left." I said with my voice cracking and tears spilling over the edges of my eyes.

"I'm not leaving you for Esme dear." Carlisle said, hugging me.


	8. Chapter 8

I shrugged my way out of the hug. I looked at Carlisle with a frown. It seemed like he wasn't taking this as seriously as he needed to. I looked down for a moment. I tried organizing my thoughts. I needed to be calm and clear as I talked to Carlisle. That's when I felt the Lowell nudge my hand. I scratched his head. He was slowly earning my love like a child.

"Carlisle, I know what I heard this morning. Do you think that it was a mistake for Esme to leave? Do you wish she would've stayed? Don't spare my feelings, ok?" I asked him.

Carlisle looked down to Lowell. He held out his hand and let Lowell come to him. Lowell sniffed his hand and nudged it gently. I was a little surprised to see that this big wild cat was trusting of a vampire.

Carlisle looked to me after a few seconds. "I don't think it was a mistake for her to leave. I would've enjoyed her presence if she would've stayed. Does that mean I love her like I do you? No, of course not."

"I know I'm probably over-reacting to this, but I really love you. If you would ever leave me, I don't know what would happen to me. I don't think I'd ever be able to make it through life again." I told Carlisle.

He hugged me again. This time I stayed. I wanted to feel his hug on me. I wanted to take in his scent. I knew how much Carlisle loved me. Of course I over-reacted to what happened between him and an old friend this morning. Who would blame me though? Esme was beautiful and seemed to have all the right qualities about her that would make her perfect for any man.

"I promise I will never love anyone more than I love you. I would and will follow you to the ends of the earth before I ever let anything happen between us." Carlisle said.

"You are a great man Carlisle. I'm so lucky to be with." I told him.

"And I am lucky to be with you." Carlisle said.

I walked back downstairs with Carlisle and Lowell trailing behind me. I finished my food and talked with everyone. The only person that didn't really say much to me was Esme. I wasn't sure if I had maybe offended her in some way or what her problem was exactly. I did want to find out though.

"So Esme, what brings you back to Forks?" I asked casually, trying to be polite.

"I was just wanting a break from Denali for a little while. And I thought where better to go than to see an old friend?" Esme explained.

"Oh how nice! Do you like it in Denali?" I asked.

Esme said it was lovely up there this time of year. I listened to her intently. She explained the sights and smells with such detail, it was like I was actually there. She even told me that at first it was hard to leave the man who created her. But she had her own reasons for going though.

Suddenly she said something that caught me off guard and brought me back to reality. "Why do you insist on staying here? With a bunch of vampires that could easily kill you? I know I probably would've by now. You smell so appetizing and it's very hard to resist your scent. You smell so… delectable."

I dropped the knife in my hand. I didn't realize I had been gripping it in my left hand so hard. It left a deep cut and the blood was oozing out. I turned to see Esme directly behind me. Her eyes were darkened from thirst. The others came in quickly, making me realize we were alone for a short minute.

"Esme." Carlisle almost commanded. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

Lowell and the Cullen's were crouched and ready to pounce if they needed too. Esme held my hand up to her nose. She kept taking in my scent. Her finger gently wiped a little of the blood from my hand as it kept bleeding. She stuck her finger close to her mouth. Then she stuck her tongue out and tasted it. Suddenly her mouth was around my hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Esme was quickly draining me of my blood. Before she could drain too much of my blood, someone knocked Esme off me without hurting me. I started falling toward the ground before someone caught me. I was near unconsciousness by the time I realized someone had moved me. I couldn't tell who it was. My guess was Carlisle, but I could've been wrong.

I was feeling a burning sensation. I was screaming, needing it to stop. I felt another pair of lips go to my hand after something was inserted into my arm. I slipped into unconsciousness as the lips moved away along with the fading of the murmuring I had just started to hear.

I woke up a while later, the murmuring coming back slowly. I was still weak and, at first the murmuring wasn't even clear. After a few minutes, or maybe it was hours, everything was becoming clearer. I could barely make out voices. I heard the family talking about something, but I was starting out in the middle of the conversation.

"… I just hope that she doesn't feel too bad about this. Esme is one of my oldest friends now." Carlisle said.

"I know, but she almost killed her Carlisle." Jasper said.

"Carlisle we can't let her get hurt. I don't think she'll handle it very well." Alice commented.

"I have to agree Carlisle. I think she needs at least a few more months. I don't want her to have the same feelings I did when I was turned." Rosalie said.

Rosalie and Alice were both kind of right. I wasn't entirely ready to be turned yet. I needed just a couple more months. I was not ready to be turned. Although there wouldn't be many people to miss me or even notice that I was gone. I just needed a little more time at work and to prepare myself for what this change would be like.

That's when my thoughts of the vampire transformation were interrupted. I was surprised to hear Edward speak. I hadn't realized he was even in the room. It made me think that everyone else was there too, but I couldn't be entirely sure. I just listened to the conversation as everyone spoke.

"Carlisle, she has regained some consciousness. She isn't fully aware of what's going on, but I think she's heard enough. You'll need to talk with her when she is full awake." Edward said in almost pleased tone.

That's when I started slipping again. I fell back into unconsciousness before I even heard anything else. I was so sure Carlisle would misinterpret what Edward said. I didn't want him to think that I was leaving him or something. I know I'd have to explain later what Edward meant.

It seemed like I was out for only a few minutes. My measurement of time was completely off though. It went from being day to night fairly quick. When I finally woke up, I watched Carlisle for a minute. He was standing at the glass wall of his library, which now also looked like a medical room. I didn't move and I kept my breathing as even as I could, making him think I was still sleeping.

I closed my eyes again as a brilliant idea popped into my head. I started thinking about what it'd be like to lose Carlisle. How I loved him so much and hated to lose him. Then I thought about us being together in heaven. I couldn't imagine being anywhere without him.

That's when the monitor hooked up to me started beeping violently. I had let my breathing get out of control as well. Tears were streaming down my face. That's when I felt Carlisle's cold touch against my face.

"What is it my love? I wish I could help you right now. I don't know what's going on but I'll be damned if I can't save you." Carlisle said frantically.

That's when I allowed my eyes to pop open. I looked around, sitting upright and looking frantic. I looked as if I had just had a horrible dream or something. That's when I looked to Carlisle, making more tears come out of my eyes. I hugged him tightly, not letting go. Especially after what he just said.

"Oh Carlisle! I thought you'd been killed. I thought I'd died and gone to hell without you. And if you ever say that you're damned again, I will prove that you're not. I love you too much to let something happen to you." I told him.

Carlisle hugged me back gently, trying not to hurt me at all. I loved his embrace. He smelled very nice. We stayed like this for a bit. He finally pulled me away. I looked at his face. He seemed to be on the verge of tears. I took my left hand and stroked his cheek gently with my thumb.

"Carlisle, what's wrong? What's bothering you my sweet man?" I asked him.

Carlisle looked down, then back up to me. "I thought I was going to lose you. When Esme started hurting you like she did, Edward and Alice both acted quickly. They took Esme off you. I came over and caught you before you smacked your head off the kitchen floor. I was scared that I had lost you. Then you started screaming and that's how I knew what was going to happen. I acted quickly, trying to keep the venom from spreading."

"Oh Carlisle. I would always do my best to stay with you. I know I'm fragile now, but one day when I turn, you won't have to worry so much." I told him.

"I will always worry about you. I can never not worry about you. It's because I love you too much. And speaking of being turned, Edward told me what you were thinking. I'm not going to let that happen to you until you're ready." Carlisle said in a promising tone.

"I know baby. I will always worry about you too. When the day comes, we will be together forever!" I said with a happy smile on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

"Maybe this is too soon for you. Maybe it's not. I just need to ask you this." Carlisle started.

"What is it Carlisle? Is everything ok?" I asked him.

"Everything is fine. I've just had something on my mind for a very long time." Carlisle said.

It started to worry me that Carlisle was about to tell me something I didn't want to hear. Usually I could handle things well and keep my emotions in check. This was different though. Carlisle seemed to be anxious about whatever he had on his mind. I only hoped that he wasn't leaving me or had changed his mind about him being the one to change me.

"I have waited for nearly four hundred years to ask someone this. I was just waiting to find the person that I loved. When you came into my life two years ago, I had never been so happy to meet someone. I was so eager that I couldn't hardly contain myself. To see you as beautiful as you are every day is amazing. I've never loved anyone so much before in my very long life." Carlisle explained.

"I know what you mean Carlisle. I never thought it'd be possible to feel this kind of love for anyone." I told him.

Carlisle smiled at me as I spoke. He ran a hand through my hair, stopping at the back of my head. He was hesitant in this moment. Carlisle looked as if he could kiss me, but was stopping himself before he could.

Carlisle got down on one knee. He moved his hands down to his knee. He looked down, then pulled something out of his pocket. It was a little black box. I was taken by surprise at this moment. It didn't seem like this was real at all.

"I know this has taken some time. I just wanted to wait until I was sure you were ready. Brittlyn, will you marry me?" Carlisle asked me.

I was so shocked. It took a moment for me to collect my thoughts. "Yes! Yes Carlisle! I will marry you!"

Carlisle placed the ring on my finger. Then he stood up and kissed me. There was something urgent in this kiss. He placed one hand on my waist and the other on my cheek. Carlisle kept kissing me and held this place for what seemed like several minutes. It finally got to the point where I needed air or I was going to pass out. I pulled back for a second, leaving my face close to his.

"Carlisle, how is it even possible for me to love you this much? How did I get to be so blessed to have you and this family in my life?" I asked him.

"You think you are the blessed one. I'm the one that has been blessed with a chance to find such a beautiful creature like you. You know there isn't one thing that I'd change about you?" Carlisle asked me.

I chuckled and kissed his nose gently. "You are so sweet. I just wonder…" I said, trailing off to some other things.

Carlisle looked at me with an odd look. He looked confused but also concerned. "Is everything ok?" He asked me.

"Hmm? Oh everything is fine. Just thinking about some stuff." I told him.

I looked down at the ring he placed on my finger. It was so beautiful. It seemed sturdy, but also so delicate and old. I wonder where he found this beautiful ring. I turned my hand slightly in the light only to watch the ring sparkle. As I looked at the ring, it seemed like the bottom of it was sized to fit someone like me.

"What's wrong dear? Do you not like the ring? I can always get you a different one if you want?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh I love the ring! I am curious where you got the ring at and why it seems to be sized." I told him.

"Oh, I was hoping that you wouldn't notice that it was sized. I had Alice keep an eye on this to see if it would fit. She seen that it wouldn't, and told me that I would need to take it just once for it to fit your finger correctly. The ring used to be my grandmothers. She gave it to me when I was very young. Told me to save it for the special person that I wanted to make a family with." Carlisle explained.

I started tearing up a bit. The fact that Carlisle altered his grandmother's ring just to ask me to marry him was incredible. I looked down at the ring smiling and letting the tears come out. Carlisle wiped the tears away. He seemed to know I wasn't upset.

"Thank you, you sweet and sexy man you! I know you like to be a gentleman, but right now I wish you wouldn't be. I wish you'd-" I was interrupted.

Carlisle had kissed me in a surprise attack. I didn't realize he'd actually do this. Carlisle pressed me up against the glass wall. He kissed from my mouth to my jaw line and continued down my neck. He was furiously attacking me with kisses. I placed one hand on the nape of his neck and twisted my other through his hair. My heart was going crazy and I was ready to take whatever he wanted to do to me.

"Is this what you had in mind my sweet innocent girl?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, yes it is. Please- Please-" I begged him.

I let Carlisle take my clothes off at his pace. It was quicker than me doing it, but slower than how he could've done it. He was still dressed, yet he was getting me excited. I stood there naked pressed up against the window. Carlisle was using his hands and mouth to keep me excited.

Next Carlisle had me on my hands and knees on the ground. He quickly undressed. Then he commanded me to lower my upper body. I did as he said. He placed his cold hands on my warm hips. At first it made me shiver, but I quickly got used to it. Carlisle was fully erect as he entered me. I gasped for a second as I took him on fully. He let me get adjusted for a moment before he started moving any more.

After I was adjusted, Carlisle gently started moving himself inside me. I could feel his erection hitting that sweet spot inside me. I moaned as he kept going. He let himself be as free as possible without hurting me. When he got big he held on a little longer, waiting for me to get to where he was. I was getting close to exploding all over him. He kept going, each thrust sending me forward a little bit and causing me to get louder.

I couldn't hardly contain myself any longer. I screamed out Carlisle's name on my release. I was feeling weak after that. Carlisle didn't seem to be done with me yet. He rolled me over onto my back. He was determined to see how far, and how many times, he could go with me. I didn't object. I wanted him to have his way with me. I loved him and loved that he was being free in the moment.

Carlisle quickly found some scarves he kept in his office and tied my arms and legs to different furniture that would help me to not try and get away from him. Carlisle had entered me again and had his way. After he made me scream out for him again, he went for a third time. Only for the third time, he used his mouth and hands.

He was crafty when he really wanted something. Even on the third round, I was surprised what Carlisle could do. It was an amazing experience for me. I was loving this kind of attention from Carlisle, no matter how unnecessary it was. Carlisle finally untied me, allowing me to have use of my hands and legs again. But before I could stand, Carlisle had me stay on my knees.

He stood in front of me, debating on whether or not he should ask me something. I could tell he liked the idea of my lips around his erection. It was causing it to become more pronounced. I decided it would be good to have him in my control. So I grabbed on to him gently with my hand. He was surprised that I knew what he wanted. I knew him well enough to think that this might make him happy.

I slid my hand back and forth on him. He closed his eyes as I did this. I went slow, occasionally going fast and slowing back down. After a few minutes, I noticed Carlisle moan a little bit. I thought it would be good to finally use my mouth on him now. As soon as he detected my mouth on him, he felt the need to try and get away. I suppose he felt guilty for me doing this for him. I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, trying to convince him that I was ok with this.

He let me get back to it. I knew Carlisle would enjoy this. It'd be my first time doing this for anyone, but I didn't mind it though. I told him to help me. To guide me on him so I could give him as much pleasure as possible like he did to me. He did so gently and allowed me to please him. After a bit he moaned my name as he released his load down my throat. He sat down and closed his eyes. I stood up, wiping around my mouth.

"I hope I did ok with pleasing you. It was my first time ever doing something like that. That's why I wanted you to guide me… Daddy." I said with a pleased smile.

Carlisle smiled at the nickname. "You did just fine princess. I was surprised that you were so willing to do that for me though."

"Of course I would handsome. I love you so much and wanted to give back to you. You're too generous to me. I love you so much." I told him.

"You're the generous one. Thank you for everything that you have given me today." Carlisle said as he kissed me.

That's when someone unknowingly came in, causing Carlisle to put me behind him. I stood there, trying to see who came in without knocking. I saw Esme standing there, looking surprised at the site she had in front of her. I was surprised to see her here again.


	11. Chapter 11

Both Carlisle and I was caught off guard by Esme busting in on us. Carlisle had turned his naked body toward Esme, not really paying any attention to the fact that he was nude. He was aware of the fact that I was and still covered me even though it was a woman was here. Carlisle had taken a defensive stance in front of me in case Esme decided to attack again.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you guys. I just needed to apologize for my behavior. I will wait for you in the kitchen." Esme said, taking one last glance at Carlisle before she went to wait for us.

I watched her carefully from behind Carlisle. I wasn't so much scared of her. I was more defensive because of her and Carlisle's history. I didn't want her trying to take Carlisle away from me. I'm sure she could try as hard as she wanted, but I knew Carlisle loved me too much to let that happen.

"I'm sorry about that dear. I know she really does want to apologize to you." Carlisle said.

"I'm sure she does Carlisle, but the fact that she walked in and was able to see you basically naked didn't really help anything too much. I wanted to find a way to cover you up from her sight, but the only thing I could think of was to put my hands around your waist and put them over you." I told him.

He laughed at what I said, like it was some kind of joke. He kissed my forehead and smiled at me. His smile did make me feel a little better. It didn't make me forget anything. I just grabbed my clothes and threw them on. Carlisle did the same, only faster. I was a bit jealous of this. He could do things so much quicker than I could. I couldn't wait to be turned so I didn't feel so fragile.

We walked to the kitchen from the bedroom. Esme stood there patiently waiting for us. I was a little defensive as we stood there with her in silence for a minute. She was so much more beautiful than I was. Carlisle would be much better off with her than me. We waited for her to speak. Carlisle pulled me close just in case I needed to be moved out of the way.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't men to cause any harm. I've just never smelled someone who is so appetizing. Even now I have trouble controlling myself. I promise I won't hurt anyone here ever again. To prove it, I'd like permission to join the family again. To prove that I have been working hard on this 'vegetarian' life style." Esme said.

Carlisle thought about this for a minute. He spoke clearly and thoughtfully with his usual compassionate tone. "I understand how you might think I'm the one who would permit you back into the family. Now it won't just be up to me. I'm going to start letting my beautiful bride to be and mate decide on this one. Why don't you come back tomorrow and we will give you an answer then."

"Okay. That sounds fair enough Carlisle. I hope you will consider this Brittlyn. I really want to be friends with you." Esme agreed.

Esme left soon enough. I assume she went to feed. I noticed her eyes looking dark, which was dangerous for me to be around. After she left, Carlisle said he was going to go and get his kids. I waited here for him. That's when Lowell came walking in. He must've been on guard while Esme was here. He did well to hide himself from me. He casually walked over to me and allowed me to pet him. I waited for everyone to come back.

I waited for what seemed to be a very long time. The first and only two people to walk into the kitchen were Emmett and Rosalie. I smiled at them, happy to see them. They looked at each other with a serious look. I didn't understand why they felt so serious. I started tensing up. Were they here to tell me bad news?

"You guys? Is everything ok? What's wrong?" I asked them in a hurry.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry. We asked everyone to wait out in the woods while Carlisle hunted and we asked a favor of you." Emmett explained.

"You want to ask a favor of me? What kind of favor could you possibly need to ask me?" I asked the couple.

"Well… I really want to ask you a huge favor. Carlisle doesn't know about this yet. This was something we wanted to ask you in private for you to decide for yourself. If you say no, there's really no need for Carlisle to know we asked. If you say yes, well… We want you to be the one to tell everyone. We'll be with you every step of the way." Rosalie explained.

"Whatever this favor is, I will at least think about it." I told them.

"Well, by now you have been told all our stories, by that person in this family. You know what my story is. Why I'm usually so miserable. I love Emmett and this family so much. But with the time I was raised in, there was one human experience I never got to have. Just one thing that I missed out on." Rosalie said.

"At first we tried for years. Hoping that maybe something would happen. Then we found out that it just wasn't possible." Emmett explained.

"I think I know what you guys are going to ask me. But I want to be sure first." I told them.

They looked at each other. They were unsure of who should ask. They looked worried that I'd say no. I waited as they tried deciding who was going to ask. They were trying to decide on how to ask as well. I don't think it is going to be easy for them.

"Well, we were wondering if you'd maybe be a surrogate mother for us. Carry the baby and then we take care of it." Rosalie asked.

I wasn't all that surprised by their request. I did tell them that I'd at least think about it. I listened to what they said and waited for them to ask their question. I knew that would probably be disappointed if I said no. They'd be really excited if I said yes and agreed to this. I needed to think about this before making a major decision.

"Ok you guys. I've heard what you asked, but I do need a little time to think about this." I said.

"Oh thank you Brittlyn! Please take as long as you need. We will wait until you're ready to give us an answer." Rosalie said excitedly.

I smiled at the couple. They walked outside and stayed linked together. I stayed inside, nearly forgetting about Lowell being there. He laid there, looking up at me. I could tell he was hungry. I walked over to the fridge to find him something to eat. I found him some raw steak to eat.

I walked over to the kitchen door that lead outside. I opened it and threw the meat outside. Lowell went chasing after it. I watched him with loving eyes. I wondered what it'd be like to carry a baby. It's something that I didn't really want to miss out on. I didn't think Carlisle would want to try after what nearly happened to Bella.

It didn't seem like there'd be in harm in trying though since Bella was saved. I just hoped that I'd be able to be saved if I decided yes on this. I really just wanted to talk to Carlisle about it all. It seemed like he had the answers to everything.

That's when two cool arms wrapped themselves around me. Then a pair of lips were at the side of my neck. I closed my eyes as I stood in the sun being kissed. I turned my head slightly to see Carlisle was there. All my worries suddenly washed away. I kissed Carlisle on the cheek.

"Hello beautiful." Carlisle whispered in my ear.

"Hello handsome." I whispered back.

"Have you got to think any more about what Esme said?" He asked me.

I shook my head in response.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit distracted." Carlisle asked.

I pulled him inside and up to the bedroom. I wasn't able to bring this up in front of the others. I needed a little space so we could try and talk privately. I didn't know how Carlisle was going to react. I decided to play it safe in case things got out of hand.

"Carlisle? Rosalie and Emmett asked me to do a favor for them. I told them I'd need some time to at least think about it." I said.

"What kind of favor would they ask you for?" He asked.

"Well they wanted to know if I'd be a surrogate mother for them." I said.

"That doesn't seem too bad. I think you should really consider it. I know they'd really love it no matter what it looked like." Carlisle said.

"You really think it's a good idea?" I asked him.

"Of course. I know you want to make them happy and you'd really show them that family is everything. I know it's your body and your decision, but think about the pros and cons." Carlisle said.

I did think about it. Over the next twenty-four hours, I made two important decisions. My first announcement was about Esme. The second was going to be about what Rosalie and Emmett had asked me to do for them. We gathered in the family room downstairs. I decided that everyone should be present for both announcements.

"Okay so I have some news I'd like to share with everyone. First I'd like to welcome Esme back into the family. I've decided that the right thing to do would be to forgive her. I know she didn't mean any harm and I turned out to be fine." I told them.

Everyone seemed to be happy. Esme stood up to give me a hug. She was happier than anyone else was. Esme is a lot sweeter than I gave her credit for at first. Plus she isn't interested in Carlisle like I thought she was. That I was absolutely sure about.

"And second good news I'd like to share is about Rosalie and Emmett. Yesterday they asked me a big favor. I should probably have taken longer to think this through. I love you all so much and would do anything I possibly could to help you out. So I know and understand how important this is for Rose and Emmett. I'm going to be a surrogate for them, but only after I get married to Carlisle. So as long as you guys don't mind waiting, the answer is yes!" I said, smiling sweetly at the blonde and brunette that I would be calling my kids soon enough.

"Oh Brittlyn!" Rose nearly screamed.

She stood and came over to hug me. Emmett did the same only he picked me up and spun me around. They were so happy in their moment. I couldn't stand to bring them out of it. I knew that the wait would kill them, but they'd be happy to wait any amount of time for a child that they could call their own.

I pulled Carlisle outside for some fresh air. Everyone else decided to go out and celebrate. Lowell stayed close to me and Carlisle for a minute as he watched everyone else go into the woods. I told him to go hunt and have fun with the others. Carlisle stood by the railing on the porch steps like I did.

"Do you think we'll get to have a baby of our own someday before I'm turned?" I asked Carlisle.

Carlisle frowned for a second. "I don't know if that's a good idea Brittlyn. I'd love to have a baby with you. But I don't want to have to put you through what Bella went through though." He explained.

"I wouldn't mind it at all. To have a child that would look so much like you and have your good heart would be amazing. I would go through the hell to have your baby Carlisle." I said, as I walked over to hug him.

"I know you would. I think it'd be more like than it would me anyway. It'd have your beauty in every way." Carlisle said, hugging me back.

"Will you at least think about it? I don't want to make you worry or be unhappy, but think of how it'd feel to have a child that was like both of us no matter who it looked like or whose good heart it got." I told him.

"I will think about it. I promise." Carlisle said, kissing the top of my head.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks had passed since Carlisle and I had spoken about having a baby together. In that amount of time, Rosalie and Emmett were looking at sperm donners. They wanted a baby so badly. When they learned that I would be a surrogate for them, they were ecstatic. Carlisle was happy for them too.

They wanted to have a baby that would grow up in an interesting family. They would change the baby if it wanted it. Otherwise they didn't want to keep it young eternally. Rosalie would be happy with a girl, but she really was hoping that it would be a boy though.

Carlisle avoided talking to me about the two of us procreating though. It's not that I didn't care about having a baby, but if I was going to have one for me and Carlisle… Well I wanted him to be the biological father. I didn't care what kind of hell I had to go through. For it to look like Carlisle would be good enough for me.

After getting back to the Cullen home, I was greeted by two warm faces that looked like they were going to explode soon. Emmett and Rosalie must've found a donner they liked. I held one finger up to them. I would let them tell me the news, but I needed a bathroom first. I went up to mine and Carlisle's room to change and get cleaned up.

I returned back downstairs where everyone was waiting for me. I looked at Emmett and Rosalie. They were getting impatient. I kissed Carlisle on the nose before I sat down on the couch. I looked at them, waiting for the news. I chuckled at them a moment.

"I assume you guys found a donner? Is there a picture? Some sort of description? Anything so I know what the man looks like?" I asked.

"Yes we found someone as a donner Brittlyn. I can't believe you are doing this for us!" Rosalie exclaimed.

I giggled at her excitement. "I'd do anything I could for you Rosalie Lillian Hale! And that includes for Emmett too! You guys are the closest thing I have to a family and there is no way that I'd pass up an opportunity like this! To give you the baby you always wanted? It's the least I could do for my family!"

Rosalie and Emmett hugged me. It was one of the few times in my life I'll get to see Rosalie actually be happy. I felt her breath in to calm herself. It was like she was crying. Then I felt tears well up in my eyes. I let one drip down my face before I sucked it up and wiped the rest threatening to spill over away.

That's when I noticed Alice having a vision. She smiled at me and Carlisle. I wasn't sure if she seen us being happy or maybe if it involved the wedding. I didn't ask because I'm sure she'd be too eager to share. Since a donner was found sooner than I expected, we decided to put the wedding off until after the baby was born.

Nine months after being told about the donner, I was delivering Rosalie and Emmett's baby. They were allowed to be in the delivery room if I didn't mind. I told them that was fine as long as Emmett didn't try making any jokes too soon. He swore he wouldn't after doing this favor. I told them early on that they should let me find out what the gender is but let it be a surprise to them.

They agreed, but stayed anxious to find out. Of course Edward found out because he stayed connected to my thoughts. I didn't care and he promised not to tell anyone. Even Alice didn't know what it was. I was so excited to know how they were going to react.

The doctor told me to push. Rose and Emmett stayed to support me through everything. I was screaming as I pushed, trying to give birth. Luckily Rosalie and Emmett weren't breakable by humans. I was squeezing their hands really hard.

"Baby is finally here mom and dad." The doctor said.

"Is it a boy or a girl? Carson or Carlie?" Rose asked.

"You have a Carson on your hands." The doctor said.

Rose hugged Emmett, making it look like she was crying. She kissed him and couldn't let go for a second. The nurse had the baby cleaned up and brought it over to Emmett and Rosalie. They looked like two of the happiest parents I'd ever seen in my life.

They walked over to me with the baby. He had green eyes, blonde hair like Rosalie that curled like Emmett's and he even had Emmett's dimples when he smiled. They let me hold him after they showed him to me.

"So what will Carson's full name be?" I asked.

"Carson James McCarty." Emmett told me.

"Brittlyn how can I ever thank you enough for this?" Rose asked me.

I smiled at her as I thought for a second. "Seeing how happy you guys will be and what great parents you'll be as this little boy grows is all the thanks that I need. All I ask is that you guys be good parents. Be stern when necessary, love him when he's hurt, and teach him right from wrong… That's all you guys need to do." I explained.

They both nodded in agreement. That's when the rest of the family walked in. They all wanted to see the baby. Everyone said congratulations and took turns holding Carson. After Carlisle did what he needed to, he came to sit with me on the edge of the bed. He took my hand and kissed it. I kissed his back. It seemed to be a magical moment for them. That's when I fell asleep. I woke up a couple hours later. Carlisle, Rose and Emmett were still here. Rose and Emmett took care of the baby while Carlisle took care of me.

That's when I noticed Carlisle was wearing his usual work outfit. He was checking my vital signs. As I looked at him and took in his scent, my heart rate accelerated. Carlisle looked up at the monitor hearing the beeping. Then he looked at me, realizing I was awake now. He came and kissed me on the head.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" He said quietly.

"Good morning handsome." I said back.

I kissed his cheek as he was so close to my face. He chuckled at this. He told me I was recovering very well. That I was doing so well that it was faster than the normal person. I rolled my eyes. I wrote it off as a compliment. I didn't think anything of it.

It was nearly the end of July now. Alice had told s we'd be getting married near the end of July. We still had a week until the wedding and I was getting nervous. Alice was starting her boot camp this week. Alice said Carlisle and I weren't allowed to see each other until the day of the wedding. It was going to be one rough week for me. Alice said the only time we were allowed to look at each other was at work when we had to, but otherwise it was forbidden and she'd find out about it.


	13. Chapter 13

The first day of this very long week was the start of what would feel like an eternity. Alice was making me stay at the house for the week before the wedding. She said it'd be good for me and Carlisle to have some time apart. That we'd appreciate being together more once we had an idea of what separation would feel like.

Since it was day one, I did not wake up in a good mood. I had the day off while Carlisle was at work. I woke up too warm for comfort. I was sweating and it was making me look terrible. Alice was coming by at different times this week to help me prepare for the wedding.

I didn't have much practice in heels and I hadn't really even seen the dress yet. Alice was going come over to see how the dress looks on me. I was nervous about all of this. I know Carlisle and I have talked about this a thousand times, but I still can't understand why he is attracted to me.

I looked at the clock to see what time it was. It was nearly nine in the morning. Alice told me she'd be here by nine fifteen. I had fifteen minutes to get myself ready for Alice's hands. I knew she meant well, but I wasn't sure why she was making such a fuss over all this. I guess it was just that she was excited to see her "father" be so happy. Since I didn't have any living relatives, Alice had invited a bunch of people, both human and vampire, she knew threw Carlisle and me to the wedding.

After showering and throwing on some old sweats and a t-shirt, I was ready for Alice. It seemed like she knew what she was doing. Especially since she was good with fashion and the stock market. Alice knocked on the door and let herself in. She knew she was always welcome here.

I came walking down the stairs nervously. I wasn't sure if I was nervous about Alice or about marrying Carlisle. Maybe it was a good mixture of both. I saw Jasper had come with Alice. I was thankful for that. I was going to need a little of his help when he could offer it.

"Thanks for coming over you guys. It's going to be a rough and long week." I said, looking at both of them nervously and anxious.

"It's no problem. Jasper, can you please calm the bride down? She's going to need it this week." Alice said.

Jasper smiled at me after Alice spoke. I was starting to feel calmer immediately. I was happy to have him here. I was going to need all the help I could get until the wedding. Luckily this was the first of two days I had off this week. The next one wasn't until the day before the wedding. Alice had her visions of me and Carlisle at the wedding and on our honeymoon next week.

Carlisle had made the arrangements at work for us. We ended up using a lot of our vacation time for it. Although some of the women at work were hating me right now, they absolutely adored Carlisle. They would give him pretty much anything he wanted.

As Alice helped me put on the dress, in which Jasper turned around like the gentlemen he was, and told me to keep my eyes closed. I did as I was told, not wanting to make her angry. Or ruin the surprise. I was lost in thought as Alice was fitting the dress to me. I kept my eyes closed and was focused on one thing and one thing only. I kept imagining what Carlisle would look like at the wedding. He was very handsome as usual.

Suddenly I was brought out of my peaceful place. Alice was pulling the dress off me again. She had it off quickly. She put it back into the bag she brought it in and hide it away. She told me I could open my eyes now and put my clothes back on. I did as quickly as I could so Jasper would feel uncomfortable.

The rest of the day went well. Alice helped me to practice in the heels I were supposed to wear. They were a little taller than I was used. I was falling a lot at first. After a while I was getting used to them. Alice smiled as I got better walking in them.

They went home after that. I was once again alone and getting anxious again. I knew it was going to be a difficult week. As the days went by, slowly at that, I became more anxious. The few times I actually saw Carlisle, I kept thinking how my memory of him was not doing him justice. He was always so gorgeous and my heart kept racing.

It finally came to the day of the wedding. I was so nervous that I felt like I was going to be sick. I was feeling great otherwise. Edward had agreed to walk me down the aisle. Emmett and Jasper were going to be standing next to Carlisle. Alice and Rosalie agreed to stand next to me. It was for the better. I never knew if I was going to need the help. Plus Bella and Edward were going to watch the baby while the rest of us were in front of the others.

Alice still wouldn't let me look at myself after she had gotten me dressed, hair done and makeup put on. She wanted it to be a surprise, even for me. I was going to be surprised alright. Everyone was going to be. It was hard to get someone like me to look nice in any context. Let alone feel nice most of the time. I also hated being the center of attention. I felt like I was going to mess something up.

After a while, it was time for me to walk down the aisle. I hoped that Edward would keep a good hold on me. I thought about it, then he answered that he would be right there with me. The music started playing for me to walk down the aisle. Edward held onto me as I breathed evenly before seeing the faces that would stare at me.

I still had no idea what I looked like, but the second I stepped out where Carlisle could see me I knew I must've looked nice. I'd have to remember to thank Alice later. I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye, only to see him smile at Carlisle. He must've heard Carlisle's thoughts along with mine.

We kept walking until Edward placed my hand in Carlisle's. He smiled and stepped with me up to the alter. We both said our vows, and placed the rings on the others fingers. We were officially pronounced husband and wife. Then Carlisle gave me a sweet, yet passionate kiss. My week of hell had ended and I was officially going to be with the man I loved forever. Everyone clapped and cheered for us. I looked at the crowd as they did and I blushed.

Carlisle hugged me tight to him. I placed my arm around him and walked down the aisle with him. We let the majority of people leave to go to the reception out in the back yard. We stayed with the family to get some wedding pictures done. I smiled and kept Carlisle close while the pictures were being taken. After we were done with that, we all walked to the reception. Carlisle and I stayed a few steps behind the others just so we could savor the moment.

Once we walked through the doors out to the backyard, we were greeted with cheering and clapping. I blushed again, only to have Carlisle kiss the top of my head. We walked to the head table to see everyone from up there. I looked around at all the friendly faces. It was amazing to see we had so many friends.

We sat down for a minute. We waited for the food and cake to be set out for all the humans to eat. After that, we were able to say and listened to the toasts made in our honor. I smiled, laughed and blushed at the things people were saying. It was nice to enjoy the food and talk to everyone.

After eating, Carlisle and I were called to have our first dance. This was the most nerve wrecking part for me. I couldn't dance and I didn't get a chance to practice that in this part. Alice had forgotten to teach me that part. I looked down nervously as I walked to the dance floor with Carlisle. He smiled at me as we walked.

"You look absolutely ravishing my love. I can't believe you are actually my wife now. Don't be so nervous about the dancing. I promise I won't let you fall." Carlisle said.

"Do I really look that good?" I whispered to Carlisle.

"You do. Have you not looked at yourself yet my love?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head in response.

After Carlisle and I danced, we walked over to the windows. They held everyone's reflections, but they weren't clear. That's when Carlisle pulled me over to a mirror that had been set up subtlety at the end of the windows. I assumed it was for people to check their clothes and makeup.

I stood their staring at Carlisle looking handsome in his tuxedo. Then I looked at myself for the first time in nearly three days. Alice had did wonders with me. I wore a long white dress that was a little snug around my breasts, then flowed out a little as it went down. I noticed that my hair was half pulled up into braids in two long strands that started on the sides of my head and went to be pinned up in the back, while the rest was down and curled. I looked at my face to see that Alice had chosen a deep red color for my lips, a light pink shade of blush for my cheeks and a bit of dark blue with a touch of black for the eyeshadow to make my eyes really pop. I hadn't paid much attention to the necklace which I now noticed was light in weight, but hung down to my breasts though.

I started blushing as I noticed how spectacular I looked. I couldn't look at Carlisle for a moment. He pulled my chin up gently with his cool hand, which felt nice to my now warm face, so he could kiss me. This kiss was more gentle and tender. It was different than the one we shared earlier. After a moment, he pulled back. I opened my eyes to look at him. It was nice to see how perfectly his gold eyes matched his gold hair. I felt a sudden need to hug Carlisle. I did, feeling him hug me back. It was nice, comforting as hard as he felt to me.

"I love you Carlisle. I hope you know that." I told him.

"I know. I love you too. I really missed you this week. It's been very long without you being near me." Carlisle said.

"It has been the same for me. I'm just happy we'll get the next couple of weeks together with no interruptions." I said as I pulled back to look up at him.

"No interruptions. Just me and you for a wonderful honeymoon." Carlisle told me.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. No surprises. No accidents. I didn't even fall once. I had a chance to dance with my new adopted sons. Emmett of course loved it when I blushed. It was his favorite thing about me when it actually worked in his favor. I hugged them all after each dance.

Carlisle and I cut and fed each other a piece of cake. I knew what would have to happen later when he ate real food. I felt bad he had to do this. But he said it was worth it because he loved me so much. About an hour after that, Alice came to get me.

She'd told me it was time to go and change. Carlisle went to change as well. Then our bags were packed into a nice new car the Cullen's had got. I was now nervous about going on the honeymoon. Carlisle hadn't told me where exactly we were going. I liked having surprises, but this was a bit much. I felt so bad that they had already done so much. I had no hints when or where we'd be at our destination.

After getting on one connecting flight and heading to Hawaii, we stayed to enjoy the culture that was offered there. I wasn't sure why Carlisle had chosen here. We didn't seem to stay very long. Carlisle had pulled me along to the shore with our bags. We found a small boat that was big enough for two people and a little luggage. After placing our things in the boat, Carlisle helped me to step in without getting hurt. He smiled his sweet smile, but had a hint of a surprise behind it.

"Where are we going my handsome husband?" I called over the roar of the engine.

His smile had spread even wider across his face. He knew I was confused and had no idea where we were going. He knew he was teasing me by not telling me. He knew how excited and nervous I got over the surprises I got from him. And his kids, who are now my kids as well, for that matter. Carlisle looked straight ahead as we headed out into, what seemed like, an endless amount of water.

After about thirty minutes of waiting and staring at the beautifully starry night, Carlisle called out to me.

"Look ahead my love! This is my wedding gift to you. An island named after you, partly to show how beautiful I think you are and partly to show how much I love you!" Carlisle shouted over the engine at me.

I stared into the darkness a moment. I didn't see anything at first, but then I could make out the edges of the island. It grew as we got closer. There were so many emotions I felt in this one moment. Shock, anger and love all tying for first place right now. I was trying to let the shock and anger slide though, not wanting to ruin such a perfect evening.


	14. Chapter 14

When we finally stopped at a small dock, I took in the site of the beach. It was amazing how beautiful it all looked. Everything was much lighter under the moon here. To light it seemed like. I wasn't going to complain though. I didn't want to spoil our honey moon as we first arrived. I guess my nerves were just starting to get the better of me.

I looked at Carlisle then. He frowned a bit, then smiled as he remembered something. Alice must've told him something about me liking the gift. I truly did enjoy it. Although it was a bit much. I don't think that Carlisle could get out of this one. I don't think he wanted to return an island no matter how much I'd object to it.

Carlisle was out of sight for a moment before he returned. I noticed the bags were gone already. He must've taken them to the place we were staying at. I didn't see anyone here. So I had to wonder how secluded we really were. I think we really were far enough away from the main land to have our privacy and not have any attention, but close enough that if we really needed to go home we could.

Carlisle reached out for my hand. I placed my hand in his as I was getting ready to get out of the boat. Suddenly, too quickly to even realize what happened, I was in Carlisle's hold standing on my feet at his chest. I looked up at his beautifully golden eyes that matched his golden hair. Everything about him still seemed to glow in the moon light. I didn't know how he did it, but I was loving every second of it. I nearly forgot to breath as I stood there looking at him.

Carlisle smiled his breathtakingly beautiful smile. I smiled back at him. Then Carlisle pulled me along to the little house we would be staying in for the next couple of weeks. I followed as my I stumbled a little behind Carlisle. When we got to the front door of our little island home, Carlisle swept me off my feet. He carried me bridal style over the threshold. He was nothing if not traditional for the way he did things.

Carlisle set me down inside of the door. I looked around inside. It looked so beautiful the way it was decorated. I had been told that Esme loved renovating and redecorating houses. This seemed to be her handy work. She did a wonderful job with it though. Everything was bright and complementary to how the beach must look during the day. I walked a couple steps forward and turned to look at Carlisle.

He smiled his loving smile at me. I felt my face reflecting his. I held my arms open as he walked towards me. Once he walked the few short steps towards me, closing the distance between us, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He placed his arms around my waist lovingly.

I kissed him, happy that we were finally alone together again. It was so nice to not have any disturbances and not have to worry about someone accidentally walk in on us. Carlisle kissed me back. It was a passionate kiss, but careful so he didn't hurt me. I loved how it felt. I knew that I had found my true love. It was comfortable to be in his arms at any moment. Even if I were stressed to the max, Carlisle was there to comfort me.

"I know how excited you must be right now, but let's get our things put away first before we start having too much fun." Carlisle said reluctantly through the kissing.

"Our stuff can wait Carlisle. This is our wedding and first night of our honeymoon. Please, let's worry about it in the morning." I practically begged.

"I know that's what you want to do, but I thought you might want to get freshened up a bit first dear." Carlisle said.

I stopped for a minute to think about what he said. I must look pretty bad right now. I nodded once in agreement. I took my bathroom bags to the bathroom. Carlisle stayed in the bedroom to wait for me. I started combing through my hair and brushing my teeth. I felt my legs to make sure that they weren't too bad. They were still fine. I had also brought in my clothes bag so I could change. I looked through it, knowing Alice had packed for me. I knew she'd probably pack a lot of sexy lingerie for this special time. I was correct in my guessing. I pulled out the sexiest stuff I could find. It was a dark blue set of underwear and bra with a lacy cover to go over it.

Once I was ready. I walked out into the bedroom. Carlisle was standing there looking out at the moon through the open window. It looked like he was wearing nothing but a rode. He knew where tonight was going to go. He was prepared for whatever might happen. I watched him closely for a minute. He finally turned around to look at me.

I tried to bring myself to look at him while I wore this outfit, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was too shy to do it. I wanted to be and act sexy for him, but I looked down at the floor blushing instead. My face got hot as he stared at me. I looked up to him for a moment. He looked shocked at what I was wearing. I immediately started to feel uneasy.

"This outfit was a bad idea. Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Carlisle. I'll go change." I said as I turned away from him.

I started to walk back into the bathroom as I got more flustered. Before I could move a step farther into the bathroom, his cold hands grabbed onto my waist. Then he started kissing on my neck from behind me. This took me by such a surprise that my heart started racing.

"The outfit was a very good idea actually." Carlisle whispered between the sensual kisses his lips placed. "I just couldn't believe that Alice really saw this working. I must thank her when we get home. But now, you are my focus."

I was even more shocked by this. When I didn't respond, Carlisle stopped what he was doing. I felt him tense up behind me. I didn't know what to say for a minute. I was trying to gather my thoughts for what to say over what just happened.

"Is everything okay Brittlyn?" Carlisle asked.

"Everything is just fine Carlisle. If anything I feel a bit shocked. You aren't taking this as seriously as you usually do. Not that you aren't being careful, but.." I tried thinking of the right words. "you seem more relaxed."

Carlisle smiled at me now. He understood why I had froze like I did. He turned me towards him again. He kissed my forehead. I smiled weakly at him before I placed my hand on his chest and looked where my hands were. I was still hot in the face. I felt the heat radiate from my face. I tried to think of things that would help me to calm down. It was helping a little bit, but I still had a ways to go.

Carlisle chuckled. "Why are you feeling so embarrassed love? We have seen each other naked before. Is there something wrong?" He said as he brought his face down to my level.

I stared at my hands a moment before speaking. "I guess it's just… Well I've never been good at being sexy or flirty. So all this is still so new to me. So I'm trying my best." I explained.

Carlisle smiled in understanding. He knew that I really was trying my best. Although Carlisle knew what he was doing, being a doctor and knowing anatomy pretty well, he was still careful. He placed his cold hand on my cheek and pulled my face to his. He gave me a gentle kiss again. It was full of passion. It was also full of caution.

Carlisle was then pulling me toward the bed. That's when he discarded his robe. I felt all the heat come right back to my face. Not because I was embarrassed, but because I was ready for this. I wanted Carlisle just as much as he wanted me.

As Carlisle sat down on the bed, I sat myself on him. Or over him just a little bit. We kept kissing each other. I was slowly becoming lost in the moment. My hormones were taking over, causing me to forget any embarrassment that I previously felt. It was nice to be in Carlisle's gentle and caring hands. I was used to this, but we almost never had sex. There were the few rare times that we did. I think it was because Carlisle wanted to avoid hurting me, but I couldn't be entirely sure.

In a matter of just a few moments, I heard a ripping sound at my back. Of course Carlisle would rip this off me. He took the see through cover up off after he ripped it. Then he ripped the bra I was wearing off gently with one gentle yet quick tear of his hand. Then He laid me down on my back in another swift movement. He took his teeth and pulled my underwear off slowly as I adjusted my weight for him.

On his way back up my body, he kissed different parts of me. Each place leaving a new sensation that lasted until the new place he left a kiss. His face finally made it up to my breasts. He stayed there for a minute. He kissed each one on the most sensitive parts a couple times each. Then he moved up to my collar bone, lingering there for a minute. When he made it to my neck and jaw, he ran his nose along them. He took in my scent then kissed where his nose had been. After that His face was with mine. He opened his eyes and looked deep into mine. I nodded once ready for him to become one with me.

I put my hands on his face as I kissed him. He entered me, making me gasp. I forgot how big he actually was. My knees bent, my eyes closed… Then he thrusted, making me gasp then breathe into his face again. Carlisle was careful not to put his full weight on me. Especially as he thrusted. We both were lost in the moment. Carlisle looking for things to hold onto so he didn't hurt me. Me looking for a grip on him as my body started losing control of itself.

I was reaching my climax at the same time as Carlisle. We both moaned and said things that were better left unsaid. We lost ourselves in this moment of pure ecstasy. I got louder the closer I got to reaching my climax. Carlisle seemed to get deeper growls as he got closer. Finally as we both climaxed, I screamed out Carlisle's name while he breathed my name in a whisper barely audible next to my ear.

His cool breath felt nice on my neck as we both unloaded on each other and our bodies twitched at the excitement in this moment. When we were both finished, Carlisle slowly pulled out. I felt every inch of him leaving my body. I didn't want him to leave. But I was feeling tired in this moment. Carlisle had finally pulled all the way out, then laid himself next to me on the bed.

He let out a breathe that wasn't completely necessary for him. I conformed my body to his. I liked how cool he was next to me. I was slowly falling asleep. Before being entirely consumed by sleep, I heard Carlisle say 'I love you' into my hair before kissing my head. Then the darkness took over completely.

The next morning I woke up to the sun coming through the windows. It was a bit blinding at first. After my eyes adjusted I remembered what happened last night and where I was at. Next came the smell of fresh air coming in through an open window. Then I noticed how warm it really was. When I looked beside me, Carlisle was gone. I picked up a piece of paper that lay on his pillow. He said he went to feed in case I woke up and he was still gone.

I sat up entirely in bed. I stretched and let myself look around for a minute. Then my stomach growled. I decided that breakfast would be a good idea. Who knew how long Carlisle would be gone for? It would be a good use of my time as I waited for Carlisle. I went to the kitchen and found some of my favorite things stocked in the kitchen.

Around an hour later, I had finished breakfast, cleaned the kitchen and got myself dressed. Carlisle still wasn't back yet. I went to make up the bed and then decided to watch some TV until he got back. I must've fallen asleep again because when I woke up, the TV was off and the sun was in a different place. I felt that I wasn't alone now. So I sat up and looked around. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. That's when two cold hands wrapped themselves around me.

I shrieked in surprise. I started falling to the floor after being scared. Two arms quickly tightened around me and I was momentarily confused. When I looked at the face that the arms belonged to, I quickly sighed and put my head on his chest.

"Carlisle Cullen you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I yelled.

"Sorry dear. I didn't mean to scare you so badly." Carlisle said with a smile.

I chuckled at my own over-reaction. I didn't mean to yell or anything. It was a normal response for me. Carlisle understood why. Especially after what happened after our first Christmas together. I looked at Carlisle and smiled.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just surprised and it was a normal response I guess." I explained.

"It's ok love. I wouldn't hurt you and I understand why you reacted that way." Carlisle said.

"How was your hunting trip this morning?" I asked.

"It was good. I should be good for another couple of weeks. Are you hungry again? Or could you wait a while?" Carlisle asked.

My stomach growled again. I looked at the clock. I wasn't sure what time it was when I got up this morning, but it was now twelve thirty. Carlisle chuckled and went to make me some lunch. He kept it simple with a sandwich, fruit, chips and some water. Carlisle made sure I had a balanced diet. He said it kept my scent clean and it was a small part of me that he loved.

After breakfast, Carlisle and I went to get swimsuits on. We went to lay on the beach and swim for a while. It was fun because we could see the ocean extend for miles. While we sat on the beach, we saw dolphins jumping. I went in to the water a little ways. The water was waist deep on me. The dolphins swam over to me and circled around me. I put my hands out and stayed as calm as possible so they could see I wouldn't hurt them. After they left I went back to Carlisle.

I laid down on the blanket with my back towards the sun. It felt nice to have the sun beating down on me. I felt Carlisle unhook the top part of my bikini. It surprised me a bit. Carlisle usually isn't the type of person who would be like this. I lifted myself up onto my elbows to look at Carlisle. The next thing I know, my entire top is gone.

I see that Carlisle is holding my top. He was teasing me with it. Or he could've wanted me to get an all over tan. I watched him. I finally decided to push myself up on my knees. My breast were exposed to him now. I went to grab my top from him. He still kept it away from me. When I got close enough, Carlisle put his hands on my waist. I was still on my knees, but my back was straight. Carlisle's eyes stayed at my breasts. He leaned forward to suck each one gently. It was very out of the ordinary for him. I still enjoyed it though.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do with your day Mr. Cullen?" I asked him.


	15. Chapter 15

Carlisle pulled back. He looked me in the face. He smiled pleasingly. He had quickly and gently put me on my back. It seemed like one motion. In his next motion he had taken his trunks off along with my bikini bottoms. He put himself over me, smiling as he looked at me.

"Not today Mrs. Cullen. All I want is to be with you…" He said.

Just like that, Carlisle had started pushing himself inside me again. I'd never seen, or even thought, that Carlisle could be like this. I was liking it though. Carlisle and I stayed out in the sun for a bit as we had sex outside. It was a first for us. His body seemed even more perfect out in the sun.

He glistened with sparkles. I was in awe, bliss, and excited all at once. It was all because of Carlisle. It was so easy to be myself around him. He made it too easy for me. I let him have his way with me. It felt nice to have the warmth from the sun hitting me, but Carlisle's coolness to keep me at a correct temperature.

After Carlisle had his way with me, he rolled onto his back. I wasn't finished with him yet though. It didn't look like he was finished yet either. I decided that kissing him would keep the moment going for a bit. Then I turned myself around and inserted him in me. I moved my body in a way that gave me extreme pleasure. That's when Carlisle had one hand one my waist and the other rubbing on me fast and rough. I started going faster. My head leaned back, allowing Carlisle to kiss my neck. I was biting my lip as I felt Carlisle's hand move from my waist to my breast. He rubbed, squeezed and played with it.

After a couple hours of this kind of stuff, we finally quite. I was completely worn out and limp from how many times I reached my high for Carlisle. He had to pack me inside so I wouldn't get burned. Then he got me dressed and laid me down on the bed to sleep. I didn't realize how tired I had felt already. Yet it was no surprise after being out in the sun and everything Carlisle and I just did.

I slept only for an hour. When I woke up, I smelled food and heard the sound of cooking. I wondered what Carlisle was making for me. I sat up and stretched. My stomach growled as I did. I got up and checked myself in the mirror. I wasn't sunburnt, at least not yet anyway. There was a little bit of soreness, but it was something that I could easily handle though.

I walked into the kitchen only to see that Carlisle had his back turned to me. No doubt he heard me though. I walked over to him and hugged him from behind. His coolness came through his shirt. It felt nice on my overly hot skin. After I hugged him for two seconds, Carlisle took my grip off him and walked away with whatever he had on the stove.

It smelled delicious. He then pulled something out of the oven. It made everything smell even more delightful. I watched Carlisle as he went around finishing up with the food. He had even went as far as making a plate for me and placing it on the table. When he finally turned to look at me, he held a smile on his face. I could easily through it though. It wasn't a genuine smile for Carlisle.

I walked over to him. I frowned as I got closer. He took small, almost unnoticeable, steps back towards the table. He leaned against it gently. When I finally reached him, I looked at his face, wondering what could be troubling him. I felt terrible that he was feeling so bad about something. I desperately needed to know what it was that was bothering him. It didn't seem like it was going to be easy to get him to talk either. I was going to have to force it out of him.

"What's wrong Carlisle? What can I do to make it better?" I asked him.

Carlisle frowned. He looked down knowing he couldn't hide it from me anymore. "I feel absolutely terrible. I don't know if it can be fixed now."

"What do you mean Carlisle?" I asked.

"I feel as if I've taken advantage of you this afternoon. I forced you into a place where you could've refused me, but you didn't seem like you were going to. And I don't know if you did it because you wanted to, or because I was making you feel guilty." Carlisle explained.

I thought about how I felt earlier. I didn't feel guilty. I felt the same excitement that I thought he had. I knew this was eating him from the inside out. I felt so bad for Carlisle. I didn't know it'd make him feel guilty. I tried thinking of the best possible way to explain how I felt to him. I wanted to word it correctly so he'd believe me.

"Carlisle, don't beat yourself up over this. I wanted to have sex with you this afternoon. I wasn't feeling pressured into it sweetie. I promise there is no need in you feeling this way. Ok?" I said in a comforting tone.

Carlisle looked up at me. "Are you sure Brittlyn?" He asked.

I smiled at him. He was either being nice or I had easily persuaded him. Either way I wanted him to know how I felt. I kissed him sweetly on the lips. I pulled away and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kept my smile as I hugged him gently.

"I promise. There is no need to worry." I told him.

Then I went to sit at the table. I sat down and looked at what the plate actually had on it. It held one of my favorites. Spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread sticks and a small salad. It smelled delicious. As I placed the napkin on the table in my lap, I heard Carlisle's phone ring. I wondered who would be calling us now. I didn't have many friends who'd call and no family, other than Carlisle's adopted children, to call me now. I wondered if it was maybe Edward or Alice who was checking on us.


	16. Chapter 16

Carlisle had went into the other room to answer the call. When he picked up the phone, I heard Carlisle say 'hello' to whoever was on the other end. After that I was too absorbed in my meal to pay attention to whether or not he was speaking loud enough for me to even hear him. By the time I finished, I cleaned up the kitchen again. I went to check on Carlisle. He was still on the phone. He looked a bit worried.

I wondered who he was talking to. I was already forming a thousand questions to ask him. I didn't know if it was something he was going to overreact to or if it was something that I should be worried about too. I wished he'd get off the phone so I could try helping him. It was only the first day of our honeymoon and things were already going wrong.

Carlisle finally hung up the phone. He turned to smile at me. I half smiled back at him. He could see that I was worrying. He walked over to me and hugged me. He casually kissed my head. I pulled back my face to look up at him. I wondered what he was keeping from me.

"Who was that Carlisle?" I asked as coolly as possible.

"It was just Alice. She was just checking in with us." Carlisle said.

I looked at him surprised. "Is everything ok? Nothing is wrong is it?" I asked.

"Everything is fine. Don't worry. Like I said, she was calling just to check on us. Making sure we had everything we needed." Carlisle said with a smile.

I wondered if he was lying to me. Just to protect me from being hurt, or just because he wasn't sure how to tell me what was going on. I thought about asking him, but I decided not to push my luck. I wanted to enjoy the rest of our time on the island. Who would know how much time I had before I would become pregnant? If Carlisle would agree to it anyway.

"So what are we going to do with the rest of our day?" I asked.

"What would you like to do?" He shot back.

I thought for a moment. "How about we play some chess?"

I looked over to the chess board that was set up on a small table nearby. Carlisle looked where I did, He smiled and looked down at me. He took my hand and gently pulled me over to sit down. He sat me down on the side of the white while he took red. As we played, I was fascinated at watching Carlisle. He seemed to think out every possible move he could make. I didn't take as long to think out my moves.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew the doors going to outside open. I was startled for just a second as I turned to look at them. When I looked past them to outside, it was very dark. Not the same dark as it was at night time. This darkness was different. This darkness was the same as when a really bad lightning storm was coming. One that would knock the power out for a while.

I stood up to go and look out the doors. I hoped I was wrong about it. As I got closer, I could tell my assumptions were right. A bad storm was coming for us. We were stuck on an island with no one to contact if something happened. I knew Carlisle wouldn't let me get hurt, but would he take some precautions for himself. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him.

"Is this what Alice had called about? To warn us that something worse than a lightning storm was coming?" I asked over the shrieking wind.

"Yes. She just wanted me to be sure I could keep you safe. To make sure that neither of us would get hurt." Carlisle said.

"How long?" I asked.

"It'll be here any minute, lasting through the night." He said, answering my question.

As soon as he had finished, a flash of lightning lit up the dark sky. It was very bright and stretched across the sky. I flinched away from the door. I wanted to keep my distance, just in case this got too bad for me. I wanted to stay close to Carlisle. I wasn't entirely sure if we'd have to make a run for it or not.

For a few hours I was too stressed to try and relax. I couldn't keep my mind off the storm. It had progressively gotten worse over the last few hours. Carlisle was being patient with me on this. I was trying to stay calm, but with little success. Around midnight I was officially so tired that no matter what happened, I wasn't going to be able to stay awake. I stayed in Carlisle's arms the whole night. He watched over me to make sure I'd be ok.

The next morning I woke up to the bright sun coming in the window again. I was happy to miss what was left of the storm. I walked into the bathroom to clean myself up. I changed into a tank top and shorts. I didn't know what the damage was going to be like outside of the bedroom or our house, so I was mentally preparing myself for what might come.

When I walked in to look at the rest of the house, it seemed perfectly intact. Nothing was out of place. All the windows and doors were open to let in the breeze. Otherwise nothing was out of place. I walked over to an open door facing the beach. The beach got the worst of the storm last night. It had braches and leaves and plants blown all over it. The boat we brought didn't look damaged from I could tell, but I also didn't know anything about boats.

I felt Carlisle walk up behind me. I turned to look at his face beside me. He was smiling down at me. He looked genuinely happy about something. Maybe he was just happy that we both made it out of the storm alive. I couldn't be happier about it. I was glad to have another day to look at my husband's glorious face.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of our honeymoon went swimmingly. There were no problems. No more disturbances. Just me, Carlisle and being alone on the island. I couldn't think of anything better than that. I wasn't sad to leave, but I wasn't entirely thrilled either. Work was going to be the worst. Especially with the people who already hated me for being near Carlisle, let alone dating him. Now that we were married, they'd hate me even more.

When we got home, everyone greeted us with hugs and smiles. It was nice to see the kids again. They were always so happy to be together. The only one who didn't seem to be too thrilled at my return was Jasper. That is only because the scent of my blood is still appealing to him. Plus with the others attracted to my scent, it made his lust for it even worse. I understood that it was hard for him. I didn't judge him for it though. Soon enough it wouldn't be a bother to him anymore.

After we took our stuff inside and placed it upstairs, I went down to the kitchen to get myself something to eat. The whole family walked in. They wanted to know how I enjoyed the stay on the island. I told them all the decent parts. I left out the intimate things that Carlisle and I did. The only ones other than us who probably knew that it was going to happen were Alice and Edward.

"So you didn't score, Brittlyn? Gee, what a shame." Emmett teased.

I smiled and laughed. "Oh only if you could've seen that much action Emmett. Let me just say that I scored more times than you have in the last month."

Everyone laughed. Emmett loved that I joked back with him. There were very few times any more when I would blush around Emmett. I usually didn't give the satisfaction. But the few times that I did, he barked out loud laughs at me.

I was excited to be home. It was nice to see everyone's smiling faces. Tomorrow started the dreaded days of work again. I started thinking about work while everyone gathered around and started talking. There was someone missing though. I couldn't place it at first. I stared off into space as I thought about it. No one in particular was paying attention to me. Or at least I thought they weren't.

I walked over to the back door. I stood there as they stayed open. I breathed in the nice breeze that came whipping through. That's when I noticed my furry companion wasn't there. I looked around outside, scanning the edge of the trees to see if Lowell was there. I didn't see him or hear him. My heart started racing. Was he hurt? Or did he run away? Where was my furry boy at?

My breathing started kicking into high gear. I stepped outside and sat down on the porch. I wanted a minute to think before I was questioned. When I got my breathing under control, I walked back in through the door. Everyone was looking at me. They watched me with cautious eyes. I looked to each face, wondering if they all knew.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Don't be upset with us. We had nothing to do with what happened." Alice said.

"What happened to him?" I asked, my voice wanting to break.

They all looked at each other for a moment. They were trying to decide on how to break the news to me. I didn't care how they did it. I just needed to know what happened. I was getting anxious. Luckily Jasper was able to keep it at bay. Otherwise I would have been going into a full scale panic attack.

"Well we were out hunting last week. Lowell went with us like usual." Alice started.

"He wanted to stay and help me watch over Carson, but I convinced him to go. I'd gone after they all came back." Rosalie said.

"Brittlyn, Lowell was killed by a bear." Edward said rather bluntly.

This news surprised me in a way. Yet I had suspected a hunting accident. I'm just happy that it wasn't one of the kids that did it by accident. I started crying. The tears fell down my cheeks in streams once they started. I couldn't stop them now.

Carlisle came to hug me. Jasper kept me in a peaceful state. I was thankful that everyone was able to help me feel ok with this. I knew it was ridiculous to react this way, but it felt nice to let it out. The grieving didn't last very long. Maybe an hour or so. After that I talked with the family.

I had convinced Rose to let me hold Carson for a bit. I missed him so much. He was cute. He had also grown so much in the last two weeks. His hair was dark like Emmett's and he somehow had dimples like Emmett did. But the baby had a beautiful smile like Rosalie and this perfect skin like hers. I knew these things happened to be coincidences, but it was unremarkable how much the baby looked like them. It made me eager to have a baby with Carlisle if he'd agree to it.


	18. Chapter 18

I went to bed early that night. I felt completely exhausted by the time my head had hit the pillow. I was sleeping like a log almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was resting well, but at some point in the night I was having nightmares about Lucas Fritz.

I dreamed that he somehow managed to escape from prison. He ended up coming to find me at the Cullen home. He saw the ring on my finger. He chuckled and smiled to himself. Then he started shaking his head and walked a couple steps toward me.

"Oh Brittlyn. Why didn't you just wait on me? I could have made you happier than that silly man you married. He isn't man enough to make you scream like I could anyway. Now why don't I do that now?" He said as he stalked closer to me.

The dream felt so real that I screamed and woke up doing so. Only I woke up screaming for Carlisle. I was alone in the dark for a few minutes. My heart was pounding and I was a hot, sweaty mess. I went over to the window and opened it up. I allowed the breeze to blow in around me. The moon was shining bright enough to where I could see until I turned a light on by the bed.

I wasn't sure where Carlisle had went, but I guessed he needed to go hunting. I looked at the clock to see that it was six in the morning. I was just in time for the clock to go off. I shut it off not being able to take that noise right now. I picked out the things I need for work and went to get myself dressed.

After that nightmare I felt like I hadn't got any sleep at all. I pulled myself together enough to make it look like I had though. I tried hiding it enough and was going to be convincing enough to the family only hoping they'd believe me. Maybe they wouldn't. I wasn't always the best liar anyway.

By the time I had gotten out of the bathroom, Carlisle was there in our room ready to go and waiting for me. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I was trying to be convincing that everything was fine. I wasn't sure if he would believe it or not though. I guess time will tell.

"Are you ready to go my love?" Carlisle asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told him in a hoarse voice. I wasn't even expecting that.

Carlisle eyed me suspiciously. "Is everything ok Brittlyn?"

"Everything is fine. I just need to talk a little and get a drink." I told him.

I was convincing because I knew this would help. Sometimes I wake up and my voice does sound a little hoarse like this. I moved around allowing my body to become less stiff. I grabbed a bottled water from the kitchen on our way out the door. Hopefully I'd be ready to go after seeing all the faces of our work place. Boy, this day was just getting so much better the more I thought about people who didn't like me too well, or too much.


	19. Chapter 19

When we finally arrived at work, people glared at me but smiled at Carlisle. I wasn't expecting much change with this. I just wish they didn't hate me is all. At least they didn't try to harm me any way. At least not yet.

The next few weeks really took its toll on me. I kept having this nightmare about Lucas Fritz. It was causing me to wake up screaming for Carlisle and be a sweaty mess. I wasn't sleeping well with it and worrying about one of the women at work trying to hurt me. They already "accidently" poked me with their pens.

The next thing I knew was getting really nervous. A few times Alice had seen a vision. Edward seen what she did. I wanted to know, but they always said it was nothing. It was really stressing me out. I already told Jasper that he didn't need to use his ability on me. It wouldn't be fair of me to ask him to do that.

With my nerves running rampant from everything, I was getting jumpy. Then I started having some terrible stomach cramps. After that it was nausea. This all started happening within the first week of the dreams. I was such a wreck that Carlisle told me I should probably take more time off work. I told him it wouldn't be worth it. Not to mention that I love what I do.

A couple weeks after that, things started getting more intense. Including the dreams and how the women at work treated me. They kept place disgusting things in my lunch bag. Then they'd almost poke me with dirty needles. It was enough to drive anyone insane.

Then if that wasn't enough, my dreams started getting more detailed. Lucas would be fully undressed and so wouldn't I. He'd be holding me down and raping me. I'd scream out for help but no one would help me. I was alone. It was terrifying.

I wasn't sure how much more I could take. One my first day off in a month and a half, Carlisle had made burgers. Of course he had the day off too, but he practically makes up his own schedule. I decided to eat outside. At some point I got too distracted by a Blue Jay to even finish eating.

I watched the bird intently for a few minutes. I sat my burger down and started walking toward it. I knew it would seem strange when I tried to explain it later, but it was like the bird was calling me to it. I wasn't sure how or even why, but I needed to follow it. I had to follow it.

I kept my eyes on it. It was taking me into the forest. We were set on a path that was headed towards the river. Once we finally got there, the bird landed on a rock. It was a decent size. Not so big you couldn't see around it, but big enough that a person could sit on it. The whole view in front of me reminded me of a place back home. A campground that had this one spot at the river close by that I loved going to. I dropped to my knees in shock.

The bird flew over to land on my shoulder. It stayed there for a minute before it was scared off by a branch breaking. I scrambled to my feet, noticing for the first time that I was crying. I turned in the direction that I thought I heard the noise come from. It was weird that I'd hear it all, but I wasn't totally surprised by it. I figured someone was trying to mess with me. Maybe Emmett or Jasper. Maybe it was Carlisle coming to check on me. I couldn't be entirely sure. I looked around, hearing different noises come from different directions.

I couldn't see anyone or anything at first, then I saw two figures standing in the shadows of the trees. When they knew I had seen them, they emerged from their hiding places. One of the men was Lucas Fritz. I was shocked to see him escaped from prison again. I didn't recognize the other man that was with him. But he was dressed in a suit though.

I stood frozen where I was. I knew there was no chance of me trying to run from this. I was prepared to scream so I could alert my family though. The men looked at each other smiling and taking a step forward. I wanted to take a step back, but I was frozen.

"Didn't I tell you she looked beautiful Jason?" Lucas asked his friend.

Jason smiled deviously at me. "You were right Lucas. She does look very beautiful. But I think she'd look even better with her clothes off."

I didn't speak to them. I was numb a moment longer before they took another step toward me. I instinctively stepped back. They smiled and took another step toward me. I turned and started running to my left. I was screaming as loud as I could. I hoped someone from the house would hear me. I couldn't be sure with each turn I made if I was making any progress. I only hoped I was.

That's when I heard the men scream behind me. I was too frightened to look back and see what happened. I kept going forward, only getting more lost. Suddenly I tripped and fell. I was out of breath and wheezing on the ground. I looked up after a moment to see through the woods enough to see a piece of the house. I picked myself up off the ground and walked towards the house.

I had a horrible feeling of sickness and immediately after that dizziness set in. I was in such a state of confusion and shock that nothing was being processed right. I stepped out of the woods to see everyone waiting for me. Then two big wolves stepped out on either side of me. They Looked to everyone and then ran off again. I looked to Carlisle who came over to me.

As soon as he was in front of me, he was checking my vital signs. He could clearly see something was wrong. I grabbed on to his shirt at his waist as someone handed me a drink. I didn't even notice who. I grabbed the glass of water from their hand. I looked down and handed the water back to whoever it was hat brought it out. I was thinking about how sick and dizzy I felt. I closed my eyes thinking that would help. That's when I heard the other person speak.

"Carlisle she wants to speak but she can't. She is feeling sick and dizzy. Plus look at how pale she has become. I think we should take her inside before she starts hyperventilating." Edward said.

"Come my love." Carlisle said.

After that I completely black out.


	20. Chapter 20

I wake up later having a mix of things happening. It's so hard for me to concentrate on one thing happening because I'm hearing so much at once. Everything is still black. I suddenly remember I should be inside. Something doesn't feel right though. Everything feels completely wrong.

I open my eyes then. I look around at everything. I have so many questions. Where am I? How did I get here? What is happening? I feel very confused. I know I was outside, but how did I get inside when I was just trying to get here?

Everything about me is hurting. My arms and lips are tingling. I have a terrible headache. My mouth is so dry that I don't have any saliva. My breathing is definitely off. Where is everyone and are they ok? I start to stand up but there are IVs tugging at my hands and arms. I pull them out immediately.

I walk to the bedroom once I realize I'm in Carlisle's home office. I need to go pee and really need something for my aches and pains. As I walk I realize how weak I am. It was already hard enough for me to walk around, but now everything seems to be moving just the slightest with me. Suddenly there are two warm hands on me. I hadn't realized my eyes were closed until I felt them. I opened them to see Carlisle. I was shocked to feel his hands on me and be so warm.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he removed his hands.

I put his hands on mine and they felt warm there too. "You feel so much warmer to me right now. And everything is still moving a little. What time is it anyway? It felt like I was out only for a few minutes."

"Love you are freezing even too me right now. And you've been unconscious for about an hour." Carlisle explained.

I looked at him in shock. "The last thing I remember is you telling me to come with you and then I blacked out. What happened?"

"Like I said you were unconscious for an hour. My guess is that you have been exhausted and were low on electrolytes and it cause you to feel as if you were going to be violently ill and dizzy. You're breathing and heart rate was off and still is now. You need rest. I called the hospital and told them that you were having health problems and I'd be acting as your doctor from now on. They will see your reports tomorrow and you will have a few days off until I'm sure you have recovered." Carlisle explained.

"And will my doctor get to stay home with me at all?" I asked really wanting to know.

"Yes. After I take your reports to the hospital in the morning."


	21. Chapter 21

I wait on Carlisle to come back from the hospital. Until he does get back, I'm stuck here at the house alone. The kids had went to school already. I stood up again, feeling well enough to walk around. Things moved slightly, but it wasn't as bad as before. I still hurt from my episode earlier.

I walked to the second floor balcony that went around the whole second floor. There was a door from mine and Carlisle's room that led out to the balcony in one spot. I walked out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. I waited there for a while until Carlisle got back.

I didn't hear his car pull into the driveway. I didn't even hear him come into the house. When He put his hand on my shoulder I shrieked in surprise. I wasn't expecting him back yet. When I turned to playfully smack him on the chest, I noticed how stressed he looked.

"Carlisle? What's wrong? Talk to me baby." I said to him.

"Nothing in particular is wrong with me. It's you I'm worried about." He said.

At that moment, I felt something move inside me. I wasn't sure at first that I had felt right. Then whatever it was moved again. I looked down to my stomach where my hands already were. I quickly ran into the bathroom and looked into the full length mirror. I turned to the side to make sure I was correct.

I looked for a very long time in the mirror at my stomach. I kept my hands there. I was acting as if I were protecting the baby inside me. I suppose I were protecting it as it grew inside me. I would keep it safe no matter what. I finally looked to Carlisle. His expression unreadable at the moment. I didn't think he'd want me to keep the baby. It frightened me to think what he might do to get rid of it.

"Carlisle? Are you ok?" I asked, staying exactly where I was.

He looked at me. He must've been watching for fear because he reacted differently than what I thought he would.

"I'm fine. I just need to know how you are feeling." Carlisle said.

"I feel fine. I'm very happy about being pregnant with the baby. I know we never talked about this much, but Carlisle I want to keep the baby. Please, please don't make me give it up!" I said before I started crying.

Carlisle came over and hugged me. He comforted me so well. I couldn't help but feel thankful for having him in my life. I knew that being almost twenty-three wasn't a very big deal. But being married before that age was something else. Having a family after losing all of my own was a blessing. I pulled back from Carlisle.

"So you're not going to make me get rid of the baby?" I asked.

"Of course not! I wouldn't make you do anything that you didn't want to do. I want you to be happy." Carlisle said with a smile.

I kissed Carlisle then. I made sure to let him know that I really did love him. It was hard not to when he was like this. I wanted to pay him back for all the things that he's done for me. I knew that with being pregnant, there wasn't much I could do to pay him back. One thing in particular did come to mind though.

I got done on my knees in front of Carlisle. He seemed very confused about what was going on. I looked straight ahead to what was in front of me. I unzipped Carlisle's pants, at which point Carlisle got what I was doing. He tried to tell me to stop but went on anyway.

I pulled Carlisle out of his pants. He was still very big, as he usually got when he was this kind of excited. I used my hand at first, but eventually went to using my mouth. Carlisle had placed a hand on my head. He guided me on him to help get the most pleasure out of this. It wasn't long before He exploded down my throat. He let out a long moan that made me know he was extremely happy.

"That was amazing my love." Carlisle said.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it so much. It's the least I could do to repay the love of my life." I told him.


	22. Chapter 22

A few weeks later I had grown enough of a belly to look like I had been pregnant for months. Carlisle had helped me with work. He explained that I had a serious illness right now and would be going to a private medical center to receive a special treatment for it. The hospital accepted this excuse and allowed me as much time as possible to get better.

In all honesty I don't know how prepared I was to become a vampire. I knew it'd take a while for me to get used to my main focus as a vampire. Which would be getting my thirst under control. I knew it'd be difficult and I'd have to learn control. Although I knew that Bella never had much trouble with controlling her own thirst. Carlisle never had trouble or even thought about slipping up. Hopefully they'd be able to help me enough to control my own thirst. I trusted Carlisle with my own life. I knew he wouldn't let me hurt anyone.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalie asked.

"Horrible. But also wonderful because I'm pregnant with my own little bouncing baby. I just hope it'll love everyone as much as I do." I said with an eye roll.

"I know the little monster will love everyone. Especially you and Carlisle." Alice said.

I smiled at the girls. I loved them like they were my own already. I really needed to pee. So I started to get myself up. Luckily since Bella's birth with Reneesme, they knew how well to deal with this. Everyone stayed close by because they wanted to be ready for anything.

"I'm fine you guys. Don't worry about it so much." I said.

I walked, well more waddled, to the bathroom. I had to be very badly and was starting to be in need of a bath. I didn't want to bother anyone though. So I decided to just draw myself a bath after I found myself some clothes that fit. I've been staying downstairs since I ballooned out. I walked out of the bathroom when I finished peeing and found myself some new clothes, I walked back to the bathroom.

I turned on the water to a perfect temperature. It wasn't hot and it wasn't cold. I dressed myself down and poured in some bubble bath. I also put in some bath salts that smelled good too. Once I finished that, I stepped into the water as the tub. I sat down and got comfortable. I turned on some music so I could enjoy all this.

That's when I heard someone knock at the door. Then they walked in. It was just Carlisle. I tensed up for a second before I realized it was just him. I relaxed again and went back to enjoy the warmth of the water.

"How are you feeling today my love?" Carlisle asked.

"I've been better. But this tiny one will be worth it. I'm already with the love of my life and we got to pro create together. Now we get someone who will be so special." I said with a smile.

"I know my love. Soon enough we will get to meet this little one and enjoy their company." Carlisle said.

We talked for a while. I started getting cold and was ready to get out. Carlisle helped me up. I felt very thirsty and cold. I wrapped myself in a towel as Carlisle handed me my drink. I took one sip before I felt a big pain in my stomach.


	23. Chapter 23

I felt such a strong pain in my stomach. Then my back cracked loud enough for everyone to hear. I screamed for a moment before I blacked out. Everything was completely black. I faintly heard everyone rushing around me. I heard Carlisle say something about the baby suffocating.

"Save the baby!" I yelled out.

I knew that Carlisle wanted me to make it through more than anything else. He would do what he could to save the baby, but his focus was more on me. I didn't want to be split away from Carlisle and I know he couldn't bear to lose me either. I fought with everything in me to stay alive for that man. I kept my heart beating.

I felt every movement, every touch, and smelled everything. I was trying to stay on high alert. I listened for everyone as they went around trying to keep me alive. I focused solely now on my baby who has been born. Then I felt something else. Another baby was pulled out. I smiled weakly.

"We have twins my love! Twins! A little boy named Carter and a girl named Annie." Carlisle told me.

He laid them on my chest. "They are so beautiful! They both look so much like you." I said before passing out again.

I kept my heart going. I thought about all the precious moments I shared with Carlisle and the others. I stayed focused on my thoughts of Carlisle. It made me so happy to know that I could be so happy with him. I had three wonderful years with him. My only consolation to dying was knowing that I'd soon be with Carlisle again. I knew he was too pure to go to hell. He'd definitely be in heaven.

As time passed, I felt the burning sensation grow through my whole body. After a while it weakened. I heard more, smelled more, and all my senses were growing stronger. My heart beat so fast until it finally came to a stop. I laid there for a while longer. I wanted to give myself a moment before I opened my eyes to see what Heaven would be like.

I heard the slightest movements and four off heart beats. I knew that Nessie and Jacob had off heart beats. They sounded like fluttering bird wings. The other two hearts sounded similar. I wondered how I was hearing my two beautiful children's hearts here in Heaven.

I opened my eyes. Everything looked the same as it had before I closed my eyes. I looked around as I sat up and really saw everything for the first time. Everything looked the same, but it was also so new to me. I looked to see that the door was open and a breeze was coming in. It smelled wonderful. I heard a slight movement behind me. I stood and was by the door in a second.

I stood defensively waiting for someone to attack. I realized this was not necessary. I calmed myself down and relaxed. I walked over to Carlisle and kissed him. He smiled at me, then kissed me back. I smiled to him. It was so nice to have him in my arms. I filled my head with human images that I could recall in an instant to the forefront. The images were still as clear as a bell. It was odd that I could still recall them this well. Although I was very emotionally attached to my human past.

Carlisle took me by the hand and lead me to the mirror. Everyone was waiting by the door, not knowing what my reaction would be. As I looked into the mirror, I couldn't believe my own eyes. I did a double take and looked at myself completely in the mirror. I couldn't believe this is what I looked like.

"What do you think my love?" Carlisle asked me.

I stared at myself a moment longer then I looked at him. I smiled. "I absolutely love you. With everything in me, I promise I will never put you through so much hell ever again Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled at me again and gently moved a strand of hair from my face. "You look absolutely amazing. Your hair is healthier, your smile is still warm, and your eyes are the beautiful crimson red…"

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked.

"I think it's time we take you to hunt." He said.

The burning in my throat was acting up now. I took Carlisle by the hand and lead him into the woods. I wanted to be fully prepared for whenever I got to meet my kids. It was nice knowing that I had people who cared about me so much.


	24. Chapter 24

Carlisle and I went for our hunt in the woods. It felt so exhilarating to be out and running. I never knew how well this would actually feel. The wind blowing over me in warm bursts. Carlisle went right past me and allowed me to follow his scent. He was ahead of me by several feet.

Carlisle had stopped and I ran right into him. We went tumbling over to the ground. I was on top of him and it made me feel excited. I smiled deviously and kissed him. He smiled back, knowing exactly what I was thinking. He stopped me and stood us both up.

"It's time for you to get your thirst under control first. Close your eyes and listen to what's around you." Carlisle told me.

I listened to him. He stepped back and allowed me my space. At first I couldn't focus on one thing, so I tried my best to stay focused. I listened to what was close by. I heard a deer close by. I immediately ran toward the noises I heard from the animal. I stalked the deer as actual hunter. I was soundless as I approached. I was motionless as I watched.

I suddenly caught a smell. It was very sweet. I felt almost repulsed by it though. A small part of me wanted to go to that smell, but I ignored it. I was too focused on the deer in front of me. I crouched and then pounced to attack. I grabbed the animal and held it down. I felt the heat coming off the animal. I went for its neck and drank everything I could.

The burning in my throat left as soon as I finished. I must've been a mess because Carlisle looked me, appearing to be in shock. I took a step back thinking I must've done something wrong. I'm sure I was doing everything wrong right so far. I know I would've blushed if I could've. I looked up to Carlisle with a frown, wondering what I did wrong.

"I'm sorry. I should've let you show me what to do. I just couldn't help but be tempted by the smell of this animal." I said.

"No you did wonderfully! I've never seen someone have so much self-control before. I'm surprised you didn't run directly for the human blood that we smelled. It was so sweet smelling that most adult vampires have trouble with it." Carlisle explained.

"Oh!" I said.

"And the fact that you took down this animal and it didn't even fight you. That was amazing! And your eyes are already taking on a different hue than the ones I've ever seen." Carlisle said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, it looks like they will be turning blue again. It's too soon to tell though. Anyway, how are you feeling? Want to hunt some more?" Carlisle asked me.

"I'm fine. The burning in my throat has went away. I really want to go back and see the kids." I told him.


	25. Chapter 25

We went home and got to see the family. Alice and Esme were watching the kids. They were happily holding them. They handed the kids to me. I was more coordinated and able to hold them. Standing was a comfortable position for me, but I did walk outside as Carlisle spoke of our short hunting trip. I wasn't listening to him because I was too focused on the kids in my arms.

I walked outside with the kids in my arms. I sat down on a porch step and listened to the sounds outside as I looked at my beautiful children. They had grown so much in the last three days. Annie and Carter both reminded me so much of Carlisle. When I looked at the kids eyes, they were blue and reminded me that Carlisle once told me he had blue eyes as a human.

Carlisle walked out beside me. He sat down beside me and took Annie. He looked so happy as he looked down at his little girl. Carlisle looked up at me. He had the biggest smile I'd ever seen. I leaned over to kiss him. He kissed me back. It was always nice to share these special moments.

"I am so proud of you. Today you have managed to completely ignore human blood and hunt on one animal, leaving feeling fine. I have not seen that much self-control since I first began my life as a vampire and Bella after she turned." Carlisle said as he looked at me.

"Thank you Carlisle. That means so much to me. I just wonder where the kids are going to sleep at. We don't have any beds for them." I said.

"Actually, we do have a bed for them. We have two for them. We managed to get it ready while you were changing." Carlisle told me.

I smiled. I took Carlisle's free hand and walked him inside. Alice and Esme met us just inside the door. They both took a child and giggled. Carlisle was still a bit confused as to what was going on. I took him upstairs and heard the others leave. I closed the bedroom door.

Carlisle walked in a few steps before turning back to look at me. I turned to him. I quickly walked over to Carlisle. I undressed him as he did me. I allowed him to push me up against the wall. He kissed my neck and pressed himself against me. I was so in tune with what was going on that I could've been foaming at the mouth and limp in his hands.

As Carlisle kissed my neck, I closed my eyes and opened my mouth. I wrapped an arm around Carlisle's neck and placed one on his back. The pleasure I was feeling now was much more intense than I remembered it ever being. I was scratching at his back. I let out moans that shook my whole body.

Carlisle entered me, causing me to quiver just a bit. I managed to somehow wrap my legs around his waist. He was able to hold me as he moved me on him. I had my hands wrapped around the back of his neck. I arched my back and leaned my head against the wall since we were close to it. Carlisle made this feel so amazing. I kept hold on him.

We both were edging closer to our highs. We both moaned and let out the others name as we got closer. We were both able to go very fast and not be hurt. I was loving it so much. We finally got to out highs. Carlisle and I both stopped and exploded all over each other. We panted for a moment and caught the unnecessary breathe that it seemed like we needed. Then we kissed for a minute before moving on to the rest of our day.


	26. Chapter 26

Carlisle took me by the hand and led us downstairs with the others. I feel like everything was so new to me now. I couldn't possibly imagine how things would be better. I looked around at everyone's faces. I compared them to what I remembered as a human. The memories were a bit foggy, but I could compare the faces easily. I think I can see everyone's beauty much more clearly now.

"So what's next? I feel so energized and ready to do something." I said excitedly.

"Well, I guess we just get you as prepared as possible for work tomorrow." Carlisle said.

"I don't think she can handle that yet. Shouldn't we wait a little longer Carlisle?" Edward asked.

Carlisle and I both smiled at Edward. We both thought of how our day went. They were from different perspectives. Edward was amazed and Alice only smiled. Jasper smiled along with Alice. That's when Edward looked at me and the others looked at him.

"Is that even possible Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Is what even possible?" Alice asked.

"Brittlyn's eyes went from being red back to being blue. I'm so confused, but amazed by this. How is this even happening?" Edward said.

"I'm not even sure Edward. Everyone has a different ability. Hers just may be able to change small details like this." Carlisle explained.

I smiled and wondered exactly what my ability was. I thought through things and wandered if I tried something, if it'd work. I looked to Alice and she nodded towards me. I looked to Carlisle and focused on him. I was especially focused on his eyes. After a minute, his eyes were blue. They were a beautiful crystal like blue. I looked around to the others to get their reactions.

"That's amazing! I just wonder what else you can do with your ability." Jasper spoke aloud.

I got a good idea at that point.

"I don't know if your manipulation can work that way. It'd be an interesting thing to try though." Edward suggested.

"It will work and this will be very exciting for everyone to see." Alice squealed.

"Rosalie, can I use you as my next test subject please?" I asked.

Rosalie nodded and came a little closer to me. I touched Rosalie. When I did, I suddenly felt some of things she wished she could feel. I could sense what she was wanting to have certain experiences that she can't have now. I thought of how wonderful my ability was going to be.

I touched Rosalie's stomach to start with and really focused now. I allowed some of my energy to flow into her. That's when Rosalie became as still as a stone. After a minute, she moved her hand to her stomach. She left her hands there for a moment as I kept it going a little longer for her.

"Oh my gosh! Is this what it really feels like?!" Rosalie asked in surprise.

"Yes. This is what it feels like Rosalie. Being pregnant is an amazing feeling. I wanted to share that with you. I wanted you to know what exactly others got to experience." I explained.

Rosalie hugged me. "Thank you for sharing!" Rosalie whispered into my ear.

When she pulled back, I saw how she glowed with happiness. I told her it was no problem to share this with her. I smiled at her and placed an arm around Carlisle. It was nice that I had such a unique ability. I only hoped that there were be no interruptions and no one would find out about it. At least no one important any way.


	27. Chapter 27

After a few weeks of training with my ability preparing myself for what is going to come at the hospital, I was told I'm ready to go back to work. I was so excited to get back to work. I only hoped to be as good as Carlisle was with controlling my thirst. On Monday morning, I rode with Carlisle to work in our family car.

When we got to the hospital, Carlisle parked in his usual spot. It would forever be our spot now. I was so excited to see what people thought of me now that I looked more like Carlisle and his family. Before we got out of the vehicle, Carlisle grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure you can handle this my dear?" Carlisle asked.

"I will be absolutely fine Carlisle. I've had the best help on this planet. I will not fail you." I said.

He smiled at me. We both got out of the car and walked into the hospital. As soon as we walked into the hospital, heads turned in our direction. It was interesting to see some of the looks that we got. Although I was able to quickly take in several things at once and had the capacity to remember every detail, no one seemed to notice that I was looking or even noticed them.

Carlisle and I stopped by the nurse's station so he could pick up any messages he had. He kissed me on the cheek before he went to his office. When I turned back to the nurse and receptionist, they stared at me. I couldn't help but give a little smile.

"Good morning ladies! How have you been?" I asked them.

They didn't respond and just kept staring at me like others did.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for being gone so long. I'm sure you heard about me being sick. I was just going to pick up my schedule. Do you happen to have it ready for me?" I asked.

They still stared, but the receptionist handed me the piece of paper with my name on it. I had noticed it laying there out of the corner of my eye. I hoped that there were no mistakes and could remember everything from before I was turned. I guess just getting back into the practice and swing of things would help me to remember.


	28. Chapter 28

After a couple days of joining in on my usual rounds again, everything came flooding back. I was extremely excited to get back to work. It was nice to see some of the people back at work again. The ones who liked me had asked how I was feeling. I told them I was much better now since I had gotten over my illness.

Carlisle and I would always walk out to the car together when our shifts were over. He would tell me every day how proud of me he was that I was doing so well with this. I was a little surprised that I was doing so well. I was fully prepared for the worst. I knew it was possible that I would, and still could, have a slip up. I didn't plan on drinking any human blood any time soon.

"What are our plans for tomorrow Carlisle?" I asked.

"I actually got a letter from an old friend last week. He said that he was coming to visit us tomorrow with his mate. In his letter he seemed to hint at wanting to talk about something. I couldn't be sure what it was though. He was very elusive about it." Carlisle explained.

"Which friend would this be Carlisle? You have so many that I would like to get to know if at all possible. Which it is now." I said.

Carlisle smiled before speaking. "This is my friend from Egypt. He and his coven helped us with a problem not long after Bella turned. You know what happened with her, Edward and Nessie."

"I do. I remember you guys telling me about what happened anyway. It was nice that they stayed long enough to help you guys out as witnesses." I said.

Carlisle nodded. We continued to talk about other things on the way home. It was easy to remember everything now because it seemed like I had so much extra room to put new information. When we got home, everyone was waiting for us. We had agreed to go out on a hunting trip as a family.

They allowed Carlisle and me to get changed. We wanted to be ready for the hunt. This means that we probably shouldn't go smelling like the hospital. After we changed, we went back downstairs. Emmett wanted to turn this into a little competition. So we went as a group and were going to see who could get the meanest animal. It was fun to try and outdo each other. Nessie ended up getting some of the best animals.

When we got back to the house, Carlisle and I had some work to do. We knew it'd take us the better part of the night to get it done. Luckily we didn't need the sleep and we didn't need any breaks at all. We both focused and settled in at a table downstairs with the rest of the family. We sat there in silence for the most part. Once we were finished, Emmett turned the volume on to the TV and continued watching his football game.


	29. Chapter 29

The next day the whole family prepared for Carlisle's friends from Egypt. We made sure to have some extra rooms made up in case they needed them. Alice said she didn't see them bringing anything extra, but they may stop to pick up some things to wear. I wasn't sure what these friends were going to be like, so I prepared for the worst.

Carlisle said they had red eyes. I haven't got to see a vampire with red eyes yet. This was going to be a first for me. I knew that their eyes were red from their diets. They happened to consume human blood. I knew that Carlisle and his family did their very best to avoid any human blood at all costs. There had been a few slip-ups with a few of the family members.

"They will be here very soon." Alice said.

"They are within range for me to hear their thoughts." Edward chimed in.

I was feeling very nervous. Jasper used his power to calm me down. I smiled at him as I stood there. I happened to bring a habit with me into my vampire life. I started rubbing my hands all over each other as I knew these older vampires were extremely close.

"Everything is going to be alright love." Carlisle whispered into my ear.

I jumped a bit. He startled me. "I know. I'm just nervous about meeting some of your friends. I want to make a good impression on them." I explained.

"And you will. Everyone loves you." Carlisle said.

"This whole family loves you anyway." Edward said.

We all stopped suddenly. There was a car coming to a stop outside. Carlisle hugged me reassuringly. Then he went to answer the door. I heard every single thing. People getting out of the car. Doors shutting. New voices even. I was taking it all in. Carlisle opened the door to the guests we were expecting.

"Hello Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, Tia." Carlisle greeted them.

"Hello Carlisle. How are you?" A man's voice asked.

"I am good. I have recently been married, became a father and now have a vampire mate." Carlisle explained. "How are you Amun?"

"I am good. I'd like to meet the new member of your coven." Amun said.

"Please come in. Everyone is excited to see you." Carlisle said.

There were five sets of footsteps. I recognized Carlisle's, but none of the others yet. I hoped to get to know Carlisle's friends very well. In just a few moments Carlisle and the others were with us. The rest of us were waiting for them. Carlisle made his way over to me after grabbing the kids.

"Amun, you know everyone else, but these two children and this young lady here are my new family. Our sons name is Carter. Our daughter is Annie. My wife is Brittlyn." Carlisle said.

He was letting me hold both the children. They were very light to me. As I held one child in each arm, I looked at the new comers. They were all darker than we were. I hadn't thought about vampires of different races being turned. I thought to myself that I shouldn't have stereo-typed. It made me feel bad that I did.

"Brittlyn, kids, these are some of my friends. This is Amun and Kebi and this is Benjamin and Tia." Carlisle introduced us to the Egyptian coven.

I smiled at them. "It's very nice to meet you all." I said.

Benjamin and Tia both smiled at me. They seemed much friendlier than Amun and Kebi. I had to wonder if Amun and Kebi had some kind of resentment towards Carlisle or someone else here. Benjamin and Tia came towards me and the kids.

"It's very nice to meet you. You and your children are beautiful. They have blue eyes. Did either of you happen to have blue eyes?" Benjamin asked.

"We both did actually. In fact I can show you what my blue eyes look like if you want." I told Benjamin.

"We'd really like to see that." Tia spoke in a high pitched musical voice.

Alice and Esme held the kids as I was about to show off my talent. I gave the others a glimpse of what my power could do. I showed them how my eyes could change back to their original color.

"That's amazing! What else can you do?" Benjamin asked.

I smiled and showed him some of the other things that I could do with my ability. It was still fairly limited, but I could let them feel things that I have felt. Benjamin and Tia were amazed at my ability. They had spent some time getting to know me during the next few minutes.

"This is a very unique ability your mate has Carlisle." Amun said somewhere behind me.

"I know. I didn't know such a thing was even possible." Carlisle said.

I smiled at the thought that Carlisle was proud of me.


	30. Chapter 30

I loved hearing Carlisle talk about me. I didn't realize I was still touching Benjamin as I felt my frozen heart swell with love for my mate. When I looked at Carlisle I smiled. I couldn't keep it from him. It was like everything was absolutely perfect with him.

I looked back to Benjamin. He had a very big grin, spreading ear to ear. He looked at me and then to Carlisle. His grin made him look as if he were still a child. When Benjamin brought his attention back towards me, his smile stayed.

"Have you ever let him feel that?" Benjamin asked.

"Feel what?" I asked him.

"What you just let me feel. I didn't realize that there could ever be a bond between mates that was so pure." Benjamin explained.

I looked at him confused. "I didn't realize…" I said before trailing off.

"Amun, Carlisle come here. You both need to feel this. The things she can make you experience and feel are absolutely amazing." Benjamin said.

Carlisle and Amun walked over to me. I held out my hand so they would place theirs in mine. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't make that same love come through again. I had to figure out a way for that to come back. Maybe then I could let them see what my love was like.

"Carlisle, I think you should tell us all what you are thinking about Brittlyn right now." Edward half demanded.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Trust me. It will help." Edward explained.

Carlisle realized what Edward must have meant. He didn't think I'd be paying much attention when he was talking to Amun about me. Carlisle smiled and showed me his devious grin. I knew he was thinking about embarrassing me, but I'm certain he wouldn't do that.

"I have the most incredible woman to spend the rest of eternity with. She is the love of my whole existence and I will never let her get hurt." Carlisle said with his smile.

I looked down as that same love from before started to spread through me again. I had to wonder if that's what he really thought of me. Even if he didn't I'm happy he said it. It's good to let this love for him spread through me. I like the cozy feeling it gives me.

"This is amazing!" Carlisle said.

"It is unnatural even for us Carlisle! She should not be able to do that after being turned. I do not like the feeling she has given me. And the fact that her eyes change and she had kids before turning is unbelievable. All of this is going to get us in trouble again." Amun said very angrily.

"What are you talking about Amun? Her ability is no different than Benjamin's as far as being unique. I don't think there is any cause for alarm. We should remain calm and talk about this privately. Come Amun." Carlisle said.

Amun and Carlisle walked back into the house. I thought I heard the door to Carlisle's home office shut. They were talking in there about me. I couldn't make out what was being said. I hoped I didn't cause Amun to be too terribly angry. Especially not at Carlisle. He did nothing wrong and I would protect him from any harm.

That's when I noticed someone wrapping their arm around me. I looked to my right to see who it was. Benjamin was smiling as he looked towards the house. I don't see how he could be smiling right now. I wondered what he was truly thinking.

"Don't take Amun too seriously about this kind of stuff. He just doesn't want any more trouble from the Volturi." Benjamin explained before looking back to me.

I had to admit it did make me feel a little more at ease. Benjamin must've had a very unique ability if it scared Amun to not even want him to show it. I waited a moment before looking back to the house. Carlisle and Amun were still talking. I could hear the mumbling sounds of their voices. Carlisle was calm as usual, but Amun sounded very upset though.

"What is your ability? Carlisle did say that it was very unique." I asked.

Benjamin smiled before taking my hand. He was able to make a breeze flow around my hand. It was fascinating to feel it. I watched him as he played with fire, managed to move water and throw a few rocks around. I've never seen anything like it before.

"That is amazing Benjamin. I love watching you manipulate the elements. I didn't that it was even possible to manipulate them." I said with great excitement.

"It is amazing to be in nature. I love to work with the things that surround me. Do you like being in nature?" Benjamin asked me.

"I love being in nature. Especially when I get to be around animals. It makes me feel very at peace." I explained to him.

That's when Carlisle came out of the house alone. I turned to look at him. He looked exhausted from talking with Amun. I didn't even hear him come out of the house yet. I looked to Carlisle. My face must've shown the concern I was feeling because Carlisle immediately put on a happy face. I watched him for a moment. I knew something was wrong because he almost never came out of his office looking like that.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked him.

"Nothing but a simple disagreement. I was talking to Amun and he said he is going to cut his trip short. He's going to stay in a hotel tonight and fly back to Egypt tomorrow." Carlisle told me.

I hugged him. I knew this was all my fault. I shouldn't have even shown anyone my ability. How stupid was I? I felt terribly guilty now. I didn't even think that this was weird or unnatural. The others didn't seem to think so either. Or at least they managed to keep it to themselves for the most part.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I didn't mean to scare him off like that." I apologized.

"It wasn't your fault. Amun is just very careful about everything. Especially after what we went through with Bella and Nessie." Carlisle said.

I dug my face into Carlisle's chest as I hugged him. It was typical of me to scare people off. I had a sudden thought. If I knew where Amun was going, I could try to catch up to him and convince him to stay. I decide to ask Carlisle. I hadn't fully decided anything though because I knew Edward and Alice would be the first two to find out what I was planning. Even now I was careful with my thoughts.

"Where are Amun and Kebi going to stay? The closest hotel is near Port Angeles isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes it is. That's where they are going. Then they will drive to the airport in Olympia in the morning." Carlisle told me.

"Is there any way we can catch up to them?" I asked.

"I don't think so my love. They started off through the woods a few minutes ago." Carlisle answered.

I thought for a moment before something suddenly came to me. I only hoped that it would work. Time to try it out.


	31. Chapter 31

"Who wants to go hunting again? I know we just went recently, but I can feel the burning of my thirst coming back a little." I said to everyone.

"I'm always game. We doing this competition style again?" Emmett asked.

"Yes and it will winner by biggest game and another for the most." I said.

"Okay. Let's do this everyone." Alice chimed in.

"Ready… Set… GO!" I yelled.

Everyone started running. I went with them just to make them think that I wanted to take part. I didn't run as fast as I could have. I let everyone get ahead of me. As soon as they were out of sight and I finished looking around for something and listening, I turned to run back to the house. Benjamin and Tia had went with the others to go hunting. They wanted to try hunting like we did for animal blood.

As soon as I got back to the house, I went around front. I could smell the scent of Amun and Kebi. I followed the trail without even thinking about it. I didn't give myself time to think about anything as I gave myself a head start. I waited nearly thirty minutes, if not longer, before I really considered thinking about any making any of my decisions. It was easy to get out of range of everyone before they noticed I was gone.

Other than Edward, I was the fastest one in the family. It gave me an advantage over the others. I kept following the fresh trail that Amun and Kebi had left. The farther I had went into following them, the closer I must've been getting. Their scents were getting stronger the farther I got from home. They were heading towards Port Angeles. I finally caught up to them. They heard me coming and started going a little faster. I went as fast as my vampire body would let me. I finally overtook them both and managed to get them to stop.

"Please wait. I just wanted to talk with you for a moment." I said.

"Why should we wait to listen to you? I bet you have the rest of the family coming for us, don't you?" Amun asked me.

"I don't I promise. I just wanted to ask why you left in such a hurry. I know Carlisle loves getting to see many of his friends. Please don't leave because of me and the kids. Carlisle was so upset by whatever you told him." I explained.

Amun looked to Kebi. He was considering what I was telling him. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would wait around to make his decision. I knew I was taking a risk in asking him. I just felt like I had to try for Carlisle though. I'd do whatever I could for him so he'd get to be happy. Amun looked back to me, finally ready to make his decision. He kept a straight, if not a little on the side of looking upset, face.

"So will you please consider staying with us a little longer?" I asked him.


	32. Chapter 32

"Yes. I do feel obligated to be here for Carlisle. But he is the only reason I'm staying here. I will not be involved with anyone else. Including yourself. I will witness what you have to offer when we get back." Amun explained.

I nodded in agreement. Amun and Kebi started running ahead. I followed easily behind them. It wasn't hard to keep up with them, but I let them stay in the lead though. In forty-five minutes we had made it back to the house. Everyone was waiting for me to come back after mysteriously disappearing on them. I had come to a complete stop before leaving the trees. I had a thought. I knew Edward would get the message and tell Carlisle what I was thinking. Edward nodded and whispered to Carlisle.

I nodded to Edward and thought a simple thank you to him. He gave me a weak smile in return. Some of the kids wanted to come out to me, but Edward had stopped them from doing so. I turned and took off full speed into the woods so I could hunt. I had to go back to work with Carlisle in the morning and wanted to be fully prepared for the day. It was easy to find my prey. There were plenty of different kinds of deer and such for me to feed on.

It was nearing darkness by the time I had bagged three full sized deer and possibly the biggest bear I'd seen to date. I think it's probably bigger than anyone Emmett could've gotten today. As I finished hunting, I started back to the house. Even when it was dark I could see perfectly fine. I watched everything around, until I suddenly started hearing a mumbling noise. I slowed as I came closer, only realizing that I was hearing two people talk. I came to a complete stop and decided to go up into the trees.

I was far enough above the voices that they would most likely not catch me. I carefully and quietly made my way closer to them so I could hear what they were talking about. I didn't intend to eaves drop, but I wanted to make sure that who I heard wasn't planning on hurting my family. I finally stopped to listen to the two people. I identified them as Amun and Kebi. I was curious as to why they'd come so far out from the house. Maybe they wanted to try hunting like the family did. Maybe Benjamin had told him how fun it was.

"Kebi, I do not understand why you brought me out here. We had recently fed before coming here. What did you want to do here?" Amun asked his mate.

"I needed to talk to you in private Amun." Kebi said in a high pitched voice that was hushed.

"About what my dear?" Amun asked.

"About what you are planning Amun. I know you haven't made a direct decision yet because of the small girl who sees things." Kebi explained.

"You think I am planning something Kebi? What could I possibly be planning?" Amun asked.

"Please don't play dumb with me Amun. I know you well enough to know that you are keeping things not only from me, but from the small girl, the boy who reads minds and one of your oldest friends." Kebi said.

"I am planning nothing Kebi. Even if I were to plan something it would be nothing of your concern. Do you understand me?" Amun demanded.

"Yes Amun. I am terribly sorry I assumed the worst." Kebi said.

"I know you meant nothing by it. Just please understand that I would not leave you out of something if I knew it'd help you." Amun explained.

After that they started back for the house. When they were well out of sight, I dropped out of the tree. I gave them time to go back home. Soon enough I began walking home. I walked so I could figure things out in my head. I wondered why Kebi thought Amun was up to something. I had a feeling her suspicions were right. I had a feeling that maybe he was up to something, but I couldn't prove what though.

I cleared my head of this before getting too close to the house. I didn't want Edward to catch me thinking of Amun this way and tell Carlisle. I'm sure Amun could be trusted. I had no evidence that he was going to do a single thing. I was probably just overthinking what had been said anyway. I reached the house and walked slowly in through the back door. Everyone turned to look at me as I came in. I looked down, ready for my face to start lighting up. It never came. This was something I still needed to adjust to.


	33. Chapter 33

Carlisle came over to me. I could feel his stare on my face. I didn't want to know how disappointed he was in me. I looked anyway just to see his stare. I couldn't read his expression very well. I could see disappointment and worry. There was something else there, but I wasn't sure what it was. Anger? Confusion?

"I'm sorry for leaving you guys. There was something I needed to take care of." I said, feeling a bit ashamed of myself.

"It's ok Brittlyn. I think we all understand, but a little warning next time might be nice." Alice commented.

"She is right. When we noticed you were gone we all became worried about you." Benjamin added.

I looked down. I didn't know what to say now. I knew this was a risk I took. I'm sure the others would feel the same about my disappearance. I wasn't intentionally trying to worry them, but I had to get Amun and Kebi back here. I wanted them to stay and visit with Carlisle.

"If you'll excuse us, I need to have a talk with my mate." Carlisle said.

I knew I was about to be yelled at. It didn't happen that often with Carlisle. When it did it was scary. Nice people were always the scariest when they were angry. I was terrified that this was going to be like the first time that Carlisle was ever angry with me. Carlisle had pulled me up to his office.

When he shut the door, I noticed something different. His office was sound proof. How did I manage to miss his office being sound proof? When did he even have the time to get this done? No wonder I couldn't hear his and Amun's conversation earlier. It's why they sounded so mumbled.

"I'm so sorry Carlisle. I know I should've told you what I was planning but I knew you would've tried to have stopped me." I explained.

"I'm very frustrated with you. I didn't stop him because I knew that whatever he was thinking, I couldn't change his mind. Why did you go after him?" Carlisle asked.

I thought of how to phrase this. "I did it because I know how much you care about your friends Carlisle. He left here because of me. Or at least I think it was because of me anyway. I was trying to apologize to him for whatever I must've done to offend him." I told Carlisle.

I was pacing as I told Carlisle about this. He stopped me in mid step. He took me over to his desk. He sat me down on it before placing his hands on either side of my legs. I watched him with my hands in my lap and biting my lip. I wondered what was on Carlisle's mind. He had a certain look on his face that I couldn't identify.

"I'm really sorry Carlisle. How can I make it up to you?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his hair.

Carlisle brought his head my level. He then brought his face closer to mine. He started kissing me. It was soft and gentle. I left my hand in Carlisle's hair. I enjoyed his gentle kisses. It was one thing that I knew he wasn't going to share with anyone else.

"I love you. You make it up to me every day just by thinking of me. I know you meant no harm in what you've done. I know of one way you could make it up to me if you really feel like you have something to make up for." Carlisle said before kissing me again.


	34. Chapter 34

"How could I possibly make it up to you? Just name the price." I practically begged.

Carlisle kissed my lips. "I think we both can guess a good way to make this right."

He smiled. I finally figured out what he meant. I smiled and kissed him back. I took one of his hands and kissed it. Then I slid it lightly down my neck and to my breast. After that I looked at him and let him know how I felt. I was able to use my ability to show him this.

Carlisle kissed me again as we both undressed. He gently went from my lips to my chin and moved on to my neck. Being intimate with a man who was as patient and gentle as him drove me nuts. Carlisle always knew how to make me very excited. Touch and gliding over the right places.

I looked at Carlisle as he pulled back for a minute. I put my left around his neck and my right hand in his hair. I pulled him back for a more passionate kiss. In this moment I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking us together. I felt his erection rub up against me as I pulled him close. Carlisle let out a low growl as he rubbed against me. This was the first time I've heard him growl in months.

I slipped a hand down to where he was located. I helped him to enter me slowly. It was my turn to let out a growl. It seemed like each time we were in this situation I was reminded of how big he was. I loved the feeling of him filling me this way.

"I hope that this will make you happy... My handsome man." I said before getting too much farther into this.

"I know it will make both of us happy love." Carlisle said.

After that, he started thrusting. The sensations I felt were great. I must've let Carlisle feel a few of them here and there. Each time he felt how I was feeling, he let himself go a little more. He became a little more animal like as time went on. When we finally finished, I let Carlisle in on how I was feeling afterwards. We both managed to kiss one more time before we went to get dressed.

We walked back downstairs to join everyone. I wondered how much they had actually heard from us upstairs. The room was sound proof and we tried being as quiet as possible. Either they heard almost everything, in which they were being polite and didn't want to embarrass us. Or they didn't hear a single thing, in that case we didn't have to worry all that much.

"Sorry about everyone. We are back now." Carlisle said.

"It's fine. We assume you talked over what happened." Amun said.

"Yes. To a certain extent. I understand much better now what was going on." Carlisle said.

Only if Carlisle could have heard what I did. If he only knew what Kebi had told him before out in the woods. It scared me to think that something bad could happen at any moment. I only hoped that I could take Amun's promise as seriously as Kebi did. The amount of trust that we all put into people that we truly love. I wondered if I should be as worried about this as Kebi seemed to be.


	35. Chapter 35

Over the next couple of days, I practiced using my ability with Benjamin. Tia wanted to try practicing with me as well. I wasn't sure what she really thought because she and Kebi didn't speak much around the rest of us. Rarely in this time Amun would chime in and ask to experience a certain something I had shown to the others.

Amun was making me feel nervous. I tried to hide this from the others. Especially Jasper, Alice and Edward considering they were likely to be the first ones to find out. I would always focus my attentions on something constructive so they'd at least think that I didn't have a problem.

It was finally time for Amun and his coven to go home. They said they had many things to take care of that required Amun's immediate attention. We all said our goodbye's to them and shared a smile. It was kind of sad to have to say goodbye to Benjamin and Tia because they were the friendliest of the four. They promised to see us again soon.

After the car had come to pick them up, the rest of us went back inside. We went back to our daily routines. I went to look at some of the files on my desk that I had brought back from work. There were some papers that I needed to fill out and turn in to work in a few days. Carlisle had walked in after I had been working for a few hours.

"Something is bothering you isn't it?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing is bothering me right now. Why do you ask?" I said.

Carlisle eyed me for a second.

"While Amun and his coven were here, I noticed you keeping busy. You were trying not to worry or feel nervous by standing still. I know you better than you think I do." He explained.

"I did have a few concerns while they were here, but I'm over it now." I lied coolly.

Carlisle came over to hug me. I couldn't tell if he was buying my charade or not. I was still nervous about what I overheard that night in the forest. For now I put it out of my head. I pulled back from Carlisle and looked at him.

"I'm fine. I promise. You don't need to worry about me. I was just nervous about meeting Amun and his coven. They were all very nice by the way." I explained.

That's when we heard a vase cracking downstairs. We weren't sure if it was intentional or accidental, so we went downstairs to look. A crystal bowl had been apparently thrown to Alice. She was dazed and hadn't even noticed the bowl. Everyone gathered around to wait for Alice to speak. Edward was the only one who could see without having to ask. He had concern written all over his face. I grabbed Alice's hand to let her know I was close. I shared my concern with her.

"They are coming for us again. This time the reason is because of Brittlyn. They will be wanting her to come with them." Alice explained without being asked.

Everyone looked at me. I was just as shocked as they appeared to be. I wondered why they would want me so badly. I couldn't do anything special. I would find a way to refuse their offer if I could.

"They will threaten Carlisle and your twins. They will destroy them if you try to refuse them in some of the ways you may try to think of." Alice told me.

This frightened me even more. I couldn't risk my children or husband being harmed. This included the adopted children as well as my biological children. I couldn't even begin to imagine what life would be like without Carlisle.

"Who… When… Why…?" I could even finish my sentences.

"I haven't seen who has told them yet. I'm not even sure if that part will come to me. They will be here when the snow starts to melt. It's because they see you as extremely valuable." Alice told me.


	36. Chapter 36

I never knew that I could feel so stressed about anything. It was hard to focus on any one aspect at a time. My thoughts swirled in my head. I finally prioritized them. I knew I needed to stay calm, think this through and find a way to keep my family safe.

If I had to go with the Volturi to keep everyone else alive, then so be it. I'd decided I'd do that if it really came down to it. I knew it'd be a last resort. I had six weeks to try and think of another solution. That's when my focus was broken by something Alice had said.

"Are you sure you want to keep that path in your future as a possibility?" She asked me.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea. I'd definitely reconsider and try to think of any other way to get out of that one. Once they find out what you can do, there may be no way out for you." Edward added, knowing what was going in both our thoughts.

"I know, but it may be the only option they leave us with. I can't risk anything happening to any of you guys. I don't care who objects to it. I love you all too much to let any of you get hurt." I explained.

Everyone wanted to know what was going on. I, along with Alice's help, filled them in on what was going on. I told them what my last resort plan was in case I thought of something else and it failed to work. Or if I failed to think of anything else between now and the time they came for us.

"It's all too risky. I don't like that idea." Carlisle said with a frown.

"It may be the only thing to keep you all safe from their clutches though Carlisle. As much as I don't want to leave you guys, I may have to just so you can be safe." I said.

Carlisle continued to frown. I knew how much it'd hurt him to have to go with a plan like this. It'd kill me to be apart from him, but from what I've heard I'd really rather him not have to go back to that. I knew they'd pressure him into changing his diet. There'd probably be many disagreements.

This is when my thoughts suddenly turned towards Amun and Kebi. I remembered their conversation from the woods. I didn't want to believe that Kebi could be right about Amun. I knew it was possible for him to be the only one to pass along a message to the Volturi. No one would suspect him here. I just didn't want to believe that he could, or even would, be so cruel to his longtime friend.

I must've lingered long enough on the subject for Edward to piece together the same thing I had. He frowned and thought to himself. I knew he knew that this was definitely a possibility. He apparently didn't want to think the worst of one of Carlisle's oldest friends, but knew just as well as I did what Amun could've really been planning.


	37. Chapter 37

"Alice, how many vampires know about your blind spots?" I asked.

"Not many I don't think. There are a few that do." Alice said.

"Like who?" I asked.

Alice thought for a second. I wondered how long her list really could be.

"Edward, Aro, Victoria and her coven when they were still here…" Alice started.

"Anyone else? Think hard Alice because this is extremely important." I told her.

Alice thought for another minute. I looked to Edward who had more insight to anyone's head than even Alice. I watched them both long enough to know that they must've thought of someone else and just weren't saying anything to me.

"He knows doesn't he?" I asked.

"He doesn't know that much. Just enough to keep himself out of suspicion. I think you might be right." Edward said.

I looked at him as he explained that my theory was correct. I knew that Carlisle, along with the others, would want to know who "he" was. I looked to Edward and Alice making sure I was ok to tell the others. I wanted to explain everything as soon as I could. They both nodded.

"Amun is the one who is going to tell the Volturi. He is using the blind spots in Alice's visions to make his moves. I know how hard this might be to take in right now, but it's what I believe." I said.

"What makes you so sure about this?" Carlisle asked.

The others were wanting an explanation as well. I took in a breath before letting it out. I told them about when I brought Amun and Kebi back to the house. How I had heard a conversation they were having by accident. I stumbled upon them and for some reason felt like I couldn't fully trust Amun after what I had heard.

I knew this was going to be a lot to take in. Especially for Carlisle because he'd known Amun for such a long time. He knew Amun well enough to know his actions better than the rest of us did. I hoped that Carlisle would trust me on this. I waited for an answer from someone. I just needed to know that Alice, Edward and myself weren't crazy for venturing down this path.


	38. Chapter 38

"I trust you enough to think that you might be right. I know Amun is set in his ways. Which means if he senses any threat or danger to his mate or coven, he will do what he thinks is best for them." Carlisle said.

I'm happy he said this. It made me feel a bit better knowing that he was willing to admit this about his friend. As close as they may be, I know Carlisle is the same way about the people he loves. We all would do that if it meant protecting the ones we truly care about.

"I know this is probably hard for you to take in Carlisle. I just want to make sure we are looking at everyone that knows about my ability. Outside of this family, the only ones that knew were Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia. I highly doubt that Kebi, Benjamin or Tia would want to stir up trouble. Especially Benjamin and Tia because they enjoyed my ability so much." I explained.

"Kebi wasn't the biggest fan, but I know she isn't the kind of person to be afraid of much." Edward said.

"Like I said, Amun is protective. He wants to keep his coven safe. The question is, why?" Carlisle asked.

We all stood there and thought. I couldn't be sure why he'd be so careless. Was he offended by something that had happened before? Was there something he needed to do? Was he intentionally helping the Volturi look for new members to their guard? I wasn't sure what path of thinking I needed to go down.

"I think I might know why he did this." Bella spoke up.

We all looked at her. We were all obviously thinking the same thing. Why and how could Bella possibly know what the reason was behind Amun doing this and using Alice's blind spots? We waited for her to speak and give us her theory.

"I think he might be holding a grudge." She said.

"Why would he be holding a grudge?" Rosalie asked.

"Because of why he had to join us a few years ago. To help protect us when we were accused of something that wasn't entirely accurate." Bella explained.

Everyone thought about this for a minute. I didn't know of this until it had already happened. I stiffened as I thought about what could've happened that day. I loosened up as I came back into the conversation.

"Is Amun the kind of person to hold a grudge?" I asked Carlisle.

"He can be. It really depends on the circumstances I assume." Carlisle said.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Let's train and prepare ourselves. We all know what's coming." Emmett said with a smile.

We all had a chuckle at his enthusiasm. I agreed to train with anyone who would want to put up with my ability for the next six weeks. Let's just hope that I could train enough to show the Volturi, mostly Aro, what I was capable of. I wanted to be thinking of another plan in the meantime that would allow us to get away from them without someone being harmed or having to go with them back to Volterra.


	39. Chapter 39

Over the next several weeks I managed to train with everyone in the house multiple time. They said I was showing exceptional improvement compared to where I had started from. They had given me tips on what I should do, versus what I shouldn't do. I remembered everything for my first meeting with the Volturi.

"It's finally time to go." Alice mentioned from upstairs.

I stood at the back window for a moment. I looked out at everything finally coming to life. It was amazing to always see how everything changed with the seasons. How each one had its own unique smells.

As I stood there, I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I knew them all too well. It was easy enough for me to identify Carlisle now. Especially since I became a vampire. I got to spend so much time being with him that every moment was unique and special. Each one was magical.

"Are you ready to go my love? Everyone is waiting for us in the woods." Carlisle whispered in my ear.

I turned in his grasp. I needed to have one last special moment with him before we left for our big day out. I looked him over, taking in every last detail I could. I wanted to have a perfect memory of how he looked. It was nice to know that in whatever last moments we had together, I'd get to remember him and the kids. Jacob and Renesme had promised to take the kids and go elsewhere while the rest of us went to see the Volturi.

"Is everything ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Everything is fine. I just needed one last moment with you. I wanted to remember every last detail of you that I could. Let's go." I said.

We walked out to meet the others in the woods. Alice and Edward led the way. We were meeting in the large clearing that we used to play baseball in. It was nice to be in a familiar place. It was also causing me to have a lot of anxiety. Jasper finally had to calm me down enough to concentrate on what I needed to do myself.

We waited for a while until the Volturi finally showed up. It was the three leaders and few guards for each of the trio. Aro stood at the point, letting us know that he was truly in charge of us all. He had the most unique power out of the trio. It was similar to what Edward had. It was just on a smaller scale from what I was told. They finally came to a stop.

"Hello dear ones. We, like you, have come for a peaceful visit. We do not want any confrontation." Aro said with his smile.

"Thank you Aro. Why is it that you have come to see us today?" Carlisle asked.

"I have heard so much about your wonderful mate from a special friend. I would like to speak with her for just a minute." Aro said, motioning for me to come forward.

I looked at the family, leaving Carlisle for last. I quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. I turned back to Aro. I walked forward to him, not really sure what I should be expecting. When I finally reached him, he stretched his hand out. I looked at it for half a second before I realized what he was wanting.

I placed my hand in his, allowing him to use his ability on me. I was hoping that whatever he was looking for would be found soon. I didn't like being here with him. I knew he'd try and use something that'd get me to go back with him. I had to refuse no matter what he said.

"So special. I've never seen anything like it before. Would you care to show me how it works?" Aro asked.

"Sure. What exactly would you like to feel or experience?" I asked him.

Aro thought for a minute. "I'd like to feel the love you seem to have for your mate and his family."

I was gladly able to share this feeling with him. I held so much love for this new family of mine. I didn't know what this would prove to Aro, but I did hope that he wouldn't hold anyone accountable for whatever he was wanting from me.

"Fascinating. I know now that you have so much to share. May I ask for you to show me something else?"

I nodded.

"I'd like to see you change your eye color and make it appear as if you have some blood in your face." Aro explained.

I did as he said. I showed him these things, hoping he'd finally be satisfied. I wondered what he was thinking. It confused me that he didn't seem more aggressive than he was. I knew I had to keep on my toes in case it was all for show or suddenly change.

"Is there anything else I can show you?" I asked.

"No. You may go back to Carlisle now." Aro said.

I quickly went back to my love. I needed to be close to him so I could feel calm. It was hard to believe that this was happening. Aro turned towards the other two that he shared power with. I waited for something, anything, to happen. I wasn't sure what to expect.

"We have come to a conclusion. We will not be taking you with us. Our key witness has claimed that you were a dangerous one, but we see no danger here. Thank you for giving us a chance to speak. Can we offer you anything that will make you come with us?" Aro asked.

"Thank you Aro, but no. I'd rather stay here if that's ok." I said.

"As you wish." Aro said.

"May I ask a favor of you Aro? For old times' sake?" Carlisle asked him.

"Of course dear friend." Aro said.

"Will you please be easy on whoever told you that my mate was dangerous?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Carlisle. I wouldn't imagine hurting this one that badly. Just a mere punishment for false information. Information they believed was true for whatever reason." Aro explained.

The Volturi leaders and guard turned and left. We waited a minute. Alice said they were gone for good. I allowed myself to relax after knowing they weren't coming back. I hugged and kissed Carlisle. It was hard to believe that we were getting off the hook that easily. I didn't expect this at all. I don't think anyone did after what happened with Bella and Edward. We finally went back home to tell the kids what happened.


	40. Chapter 40

After everything had ended with the Volturi, I couldn't believe that they didn't come back for more. I waited for a minute just to see if I could hear any more movement coming back. Nothing happened. I finally realized that they were not coming back. I felt my levels of excitement rising. Until I heard movement nearby. It was familiar, but the family was here. Jacob and Renesme promised not to come anywhere near here while the Volturi were here.

I stiffened at the noise. I couldn't identify the movement at first. I waited for it to come even closer. As it did, I recognized the footsteps. It was Amun and Kebi. I remembered what the sounds of them moving around was like.

"You guys are waiting. I think I know why, but I'd like to hear it from you though." I said aloud.

Amun and Kebi emerged from the tree line. I was surprised to see that they actually showed themselves. It bothered me that they were still lingering around here. I knew they were probably behind all this, but what could they possibly be waiting for?

"I didn't think…" Amun started.

"What did you think?" I asked him.

"I didn't think after they found out what your ability was… I thought they'd kill you. I didn't realize they'd leave in peace." Amun said.

We looked to each other. I frowned knowing what the best course of action would be. I just needed a moment to process the disappointment. I looked to Carlisle then turned back to Amun. I walked forward to touch him. I outstretched my hand and waited for him to place his in mine. He did and I shared the disappointment I was feeling.

"Amun I am going to forgive you." I said.

I heard gasps from those behind me. Amun and Kebi gasped too.

"Why?" I heard multiple people ask.

"I do not deserve your forgiveness." Amun said, looking ashamed.

I hugged him involuntarily. I pulled back to look at him.

"Everyone is deserving of forgiveness Amun. I know you feel bad for what has happened. You did this because you thought you were doing what was right to protect your coven. I will and do forgive you." I explained.

Amun smiled and nodded. He soon after left with Kebi. I hoped this was the last that I'd have to deal with a situation like this. I walked back to Carlisle. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. This was unexpected.

I wrapped my arms around the base of his neck. I held on even after he stopped the kiss. I smiled at him. It was hard not to share happiness with him. He smiled back at me before we noticed that we are alone.

"I love that you were so forgiving. I never thought that I'd meet someone else who would be like that. It really makes me love you even more." Carlisle said, before pressing himself to me.

"I know Carlisle. I love you too. Before we do that, don't you think we should find somewhere a little more private to go to?" I asked him.

Carlisle smiled and let out a chuckle before saying, "No this is the perfect place that will be secluded enough for us."

We enjoyed our peace and knew it'd last forever.


End file.
